Le poison de leurs mots
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Comment Stiles et Scott en étaient venus à sortir ensemble ? Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cette question n'avait aucune importance. En revanche, ce qui en avait, c'était la réaction de leurs amis, en ce jour, cette heure, alors qu'ils venaient de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Une réaction plus que décevante... [Sciles ; post S5, pas de référence à la s6]


Hello ! Me revoila après une petite absence dû à… Une fic, un OS (ou Two-shot, je sais pas encore si je vais le couper en deux ou pas), toujours en cours d'écriture X) (un pur sterek en UA médiéval) Première partie faite et seconde en cours ;) bref, j'ai écrit ceci pour me remettre en selle ! C'est du sciles totale et j'espère que vous saurez apprécié le thème et ce qu'il raconte ;)

Bonne lecture !

.

Le poison de leurs mots

.

Comment Stiles et Scott en étaient venus à sortir ensemble ? Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cette question n'avait aucune importance. Si on leur avait demandé, ils auraient probablement dit qu'un jour, à la faveur d'une partie de jeu vidéo ou d'une soirée à regarder de faux zombies se faire zigouiller sur petit écran, ils avaient réalisé qu'ensemble, ils étaient bien.

Ils avaient réalisé que séparés, le monde ne tournait plus rond, qu'ils avaient des points communs au point de ne plus être capable de les dénombrer et des différences qui les fascinaient et leur donnaient envie de mieux se comprendre.

Ils avaient réalisé que franchir la fine frontière entre l'amour et l'amitié était tout simple. Un pas, un baiser, et un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à eux auquel ils n'avaient jamais songé jusque-là.

Le comment n'avait vraiment aucune importance pour Stiles ou Scott. En revanche, ce qui en avait, c'était la réaction de leurs amis, en ce jour, cette heure, alors qu'ils venaient de leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Honnêtement, aucun des deux ne s'attendait à d'incroyables effusions de joie ou à des vivas, mais ils avaient espéré, au moins, un petit sourire ? De la part de Malia ou Hayden ? Peut-être une tape dans le dos de Liam ? Un mot de félicitation d'Isaac revenu de France avec Chris ?

Pas ce silence de mort.

Ces regards stupéfaits.

Ces sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

Le silence de leur table, qui déjà mettait le récent couple mal à l'aise, fit tache d'huile dans le réfectoire. Petit à petit, les conversations se turent et les regards se tournèrent vers leur groupe qui était comme figé dans le temps et l'espace.

La nervosité gagna aussi bien que Scott que Stiles et leurs mains, liées au-dessus de la table en début d'annonce, se séparèrent d'un coup pour aller jouer avec une pomme ou s'essuyer sur la toile rêche d'un pantalon.

\- Hey, les gars, on croirait qu'on vient de vous annoncer une catastrophe, respirez ! plaisanta Stiles. C'est pas la fin du monde, ce n'est que nous et, juré, on n'est pas possédé !

Quelques ricanements retentirent dans la vaste salle et d'étranges grimace tordirent le visage de leurs amis dans une pathétique tentative de sourire.

Mais toujours pas un mot.

Silence.

On évitait même de les regarder.

Un sentiment de trahison piqua Stiles au vif, remplaçant la nervosité par de l'incompréhension et de la frustration. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, les pires horreurs, ce qui déclenchait leur mutisme était…

Stiles claqua sa pomme entamée sur son plateau avant de s'en aller, le cœur au bord des lèvres, rapidement suivi par un Scott déçu de la réaction de ses amis.

Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, devant leur casier. Aucun n'osa tenter un mot de réconfort pour l'autre.

Le choc était rude.

Scott posa sa main sur l'épaule tremblante d'un Stiles au bord de l'explosion, inquiet. Ce dernier soupira bruyamment avant de se tourner vers son nouveau petit ami, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Laissons leur un peu de temps. Ils… ont été pris de court, c'est tout, tenta de le rassurer Scott en caressant du pouce l'épaule de son petit ami.

\- C'est sûr, entre nous deux en couple et l'arrivée d'un groupe de démons ou de scientifiques de l'enfer, c'est nous qui les choquons le plus, railla Stiles.

\- Hey, c'est pas important, ok ?

Le loup attrapa le menton de l'hyperactif pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ça ne compte pas ce qu'ils pensent, lui assura Scott avec douceur. Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous démoraliser, on a vécu bien pire, non ?

\- Si, si, mais... Ils auraient au moins pu faire semblant ! Ils sont plus enthousiastes quand on leur annonce l'arrivée d'un nouveau problème surnaturel ! Ce n'est même pas comme si on était le premier couple gay du coin ! S'emporta l'hyperactif avant de soupirer avec aigreur. Je me dis qu'on ferait presque mieux d'appeler un démon ou un monstre... Ou même un loup un peu fou ! Je ferai pas le difficile ! Avec la peur de mourir ou de finir estropier, ça peut passer, pensa-t-il tout haut avec sarcasme.

\- Stiles…

\- Ok, ok, on leur « laisse du temps »… maugréa Stiles. Mais j'aime pas attendre !

\- Je m'en serais pas douté, le taquina Scott, avec un vrai sourire cette fois.

\- Viens là, idiot, et embrasse-moi, ordonna l'humain, boudeur.

Scott ne se fit pas prier.

Ils pouvaient tout supporter, lui et Stiles, ils l'avaient déjà fait, ils avaient même vécu l'une des pires séparation de leur vie – qui était probablement l'une des raisons de leur mise en couple actuelle. Ce n'était pas le manque d'entrain flagrant de leurs amis face à leur nouveau couple qui allaient les empêcher d'être ensemble !

Les bras de Stiles vinrent tout naturellement enlacer la taille de Scott et le baiser se prolongea jusqu'à la sonnerie des cours, entrecoupé par quelques reprises de respiration et chuchotements complices, leur corps pressé l'un contre l'autre, partageant chaleur et oxygène.

000

\- C'est quand même étrange, dit Liam à Scott dans les vestiaires. Jusque-là, tu avais plutôt été… Tu n'avais eu que des petites copines !

\- Et maintenant j'ai un petit copain, répondit simplement le loup en enfilant ses gants de protection.

\- C'est bizarre quand même. Je veux dire, il y a déjà Mason et Corey alors…

\- On a un quota maximum de couples gays à ne pas dépasser ?

Liam déglutit sous le regard faussement naïf que lui envoya son Alpha.

\- Moi tout ce que je dis, c'est que c'est étrange, pas que c'est mal, marmonna Liam en revenant à son équipement.

000

Stiles prenait ses livres dans son casier quand la porte de celui-ci se referma vivement dans un claquement sonore, manquant de peu de lui trancher trois doigts, net.

\- Tu as pensé à Malia ? attaqua Hayden avec son tact légendaire.

\- Quoi, Malia ? soupira fortement Stiles. Elle va bien à ce que je sache ! Elle n'a tenté de mordre personne depuis deux semaines !

\- Je parle de toi et Scott, tu as pensé à elle ?

\- Heu… Genre moi, Scott et elle ? Sans façon, grimaça Stiles. Pourquoi ? C'est ton trip, à toi et Liam, les trucs à trois ?

\- Je te parle pas de ça, triple idiot ! grogna Hayden en plaquant l'humain contre son casier.

\- Ça m'avait pas manqué ça… expira brutalement Stiles.

Hayden gronda son mécontentement.

\- Malia et moi, on est séparé, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Alors non, je n'ai pas spécialement pensé à elle quand Scott et moi on a décidé de sortir ensemble ! C'est entre moi et Scott, elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

\- Tu crois que ça lui fait quoi de voir le mec avec qui elle est sortie rompre avec elle pour aussitôt après se mettre avec un mec ?

\- De un, ça ne regarde que moi, de deux, c'est elle qui a rompu et je ne vais pas faire toute ma vie en fonction de ma relation passé avec Malia surtout qu'elle-même se fiche totalement vu qu'elle a déjà eu plusieurs relations pendant que pour moi c'était le néant absolu, et de trois, ça ne regarde que moi ! s'énerva Stiles en repoussant Hayden.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas uniquement, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! répliqua Hayden dans son dos tandis qu'il s'éloignait vivement.

Stiles serra les poings mais continua son chemin.

000

Stiles et Scott se faisaient toaster des pop-tarts dans le grille-pain, tout en discutant de qui était le plus grand boy-scout entre Captain America, Superman et Scotty-boy. Stiles avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à faire entrer dans le crâne de son petit ami que, si, il était carrément dans la compétition, il avait même plus de super-pouvoir que Captain America !

\- C'est idiot, bougonna Scott, gêné.

\- Pas tant que ça, contesta Stiles en attrapant les pop-tarts brûlantes.

\- Je suis pas un super-héros, Stiles !

\- Non, mais t'es un True Alpha, t'es comme un super loup-garou, et ne va pas me dire que tu n'es pas le boy-scout de service ! En tout cas, ce n'est certainement pas sur moi qu'il faut compter pour donner une seconde chance à un super-vilain, déclara Stiles en toute sincérité.

\- Parce qu'on a des super-vilains à Beacon hills, nous, maintenant ? se moqua Scott.

\- Tu le rangerais dans quelle catégorie Peter ? Moi je le vois bien façon sociopathe à la Joker !

\- C'est vraiment idiot, sourit Scott en secouant la tête et en s'approchant pour poser ses mains sur les hanches de son hyperactif de petit ami.

Il allait pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes pour le faire taire durablement quand la porte de la maison claqua.

\- Stiles ? appela le shérif.

\- Dans la cuisine, avec Scott ! le prévint son fils qui se retenait de rire face à la moue déçue de Scott.

\- Bonsoir les garçons, les salua le shérif en se dirigeant droit vers la cafetière.

\- Bonsoir p'pa, lui sourit franchement Stiles.

\- M'sieur.

Le shérif se retourna, tasse pleine en main, et fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux inquisiteurs descendirent jusqu'aux hanches de son fils sur lesquelles reposaient les mains pas du tout innocentes de Scott.

Stiles se mit à danser nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre sous le regard étonnamment fixe et sombre de son père.

Il n'avait encore rien dit à son père, il pensait avoir le temps et, peut-être, sûrement, qu'il avait voulu retarder au maximum l'échéance, par crainte de sa réaction essentiellement. De fait, s'il y avait bien un avis qui comptait pour Stiles, un et un seul, c'était bien celui de son père, surtout maintenant qu'il était sorti de la boisson et qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus au père qu'il avait eu avant la mort de sa mère. Alors, il avait besoin de… son approbation ? Son accord ? En tout cas, il ne savait pas comment il gérerait un rejet. Mal, très certainement, mais à quel point ?

Son père fronça un peu plus les sourcils en voyant Scott ne pas lâcher son fils et remonta vers le visage de son garçon.

\- J'ai peut-être un truc à te dire, déglutit Stiles avec un sourire peu fier, réalisant brusquement qu'il aurait vraiment dû prendre les devants plutôt que d'attendre de se faire surprendre dans une position délicate. Moi et Scott on… on est… Ensemble. Maintenant.

Les mains de Scott pressèrent un peu plus ses hanches en signe de soutien tandis que Stiles cherchait un moyen de s'enfoncer mille pieds sous terre. Les yeux si francs et si bleus de son père étaient désormais rivés dans les siens.

Un bleu froid et calculateur.

Un bleu d'une intensité qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise ce soir.

À la décharge de son père, Stiles savait qu'il lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres ! Donc, l'hypothèse d'une mauvaise blague était crédible ! Sauf que ce n'était pas une blague… Ce n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas une blague.

\- Je vois, acquiesça finalement son père en se déridant. C'est… heu… Bien ? Toutes les expériences sont bonnes à prendre, j'imagine. Et je vois que tu n'as pas changé ta façon de t'habiller, finit-il à moitié en plaisantant, à moitié en… Stiles ne voulait pas savoir.

Le sourire de l'hyperactif se tordit sans s'effacer et son cœur se pressa entre ses côtes.

Il aimait son père, c'était son seul parent, le dernier ! Son approbation était importante pour lui sauf que… Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait obtenu comme réponse. Certes, ce n'était pas un rejet, et cela lui apportait un certain soulagement, mais on était loin du sourire ravi caché derrière sa tasse à café et des yeux nostalgiques qui avaient suivi l'annonce de sa mise en couple avec Malia. On était loin de la prise ferme et complice de son épaule qui l'avait fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. On était à mille lieux de l'invitation à Malia de passer quand elle le souhaitait – bien que pour Scott, l'invitation se serait avérée futile.

A croire que pas plus son père que ses amis n'arrivaient à accepter véritablement que lui et Scott soient ensemble, que ce ne soit pas une farce ou une bêtise de ce genre...

\- On monte ? proposa doucement Scott en tira légèrement sur la main de Stiles, les pop-tarts dans l'autre.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il mollement. Tu es de garde ce soir, p'pa ? demanda le lycéen en essayant de retrouver un peu d'enthousiasme.

\- Je repars dans une petite heure, je venais juste ramasser le courrier et boire un café correct. La ville n'est plus aussi tranquille qu'elle a pu l'être à une autre époque !

\- Fais attention à toi, lui demanda Stiles avant de monter dans sa chambre, accompagné de Scott.

Durant toute la montée des escaliers, le fils du shérif put sentir le regard de son père posé sur lui, sur Scott, sur eux, le rendant nerveux, maladroit, presque intrus dans sa propre maison.

Sitôt entré dans sa chambre et la porte refermée, Stiles alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Hey, il vient de se passer quoi ? lui chuchota Scott en s'agenouillant en face de lui.

\- Mon père n'y croit pas, pas du tout, pour nous deux, répondit l'adolescent en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Tu as entendu le truc sur les vêtements ?

\- Ça voulait dire quoi ? s'enquit le loup en posant sa main sur la nuque de son amant dans un geste de soutien et de réconfort.

\- La première fois que j'ai dit à mon père que j'étais gay, c'était durant l'affaire du kanima, devant le Jungle, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix lointaine, ses genoux tressautant dans le vide de tension. Je devais l'occuper pendant que tu te chargeais de Jackson et je m'étais dit que… Après tout… Je pouvais faire d'une pierre deux coups. Mon coming-out de bi.

Stiles se tut, le poids de la tristesse et de la déception lui coupant la voix.

A l'époque, il n'avait pas mal pris la réaction de son père, il ne l'avait pas considéré comme sérieuse étant donné que son père ne l'avait pas cru. Aujourd'hui, en revanche, l'annonce revêtait une toute autre importance pour lui, or sa réaction n'avait pas été meilleure pour autant. Bien entendu, son père n'était pas homophobe ! Il l'aurait su si ça avait été le cas ! Mais l'annonce de son couple n'avait pas eu l'air de particulièrement le réjouir, le shérif qu'il était n'avait même pas eu la force de faire semblant, pas au début.

Stiles se sentait proche de plonger dans la déprime quand son petit ami, qui le connaissait par cœur, se mit à caresser sa nuque d'un pouce habile et léger.

C'était doux et agréable. Rassurant et apaisant, tout en envoyant d'intenses frissons dans tout son corps. Les tremblements de stress de ses jambes cessèrent lentement et il passa ses bras autour du cou de Scott, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui, le front toujours sur son épaule.

C'était mieux comme ça, beaucoup mieux.

Stiles ne pouvait pas combattre son père, pas sans se perdre lui-même, mais avec Scott dans ses bras, tout lui paraissait possible, car ça l'avait toujours été. Loup-garou, kanima, démon, Jackson, Harris, docteurs des enfers et chien enflammé, s'il y avait Scott, il pouvait tout affronter. Peut-être même son père ?

\- Il a répondu quoi ? chuchota Scott à son oreille. Devant le Jungle.

\- Que j'étais pas gay, suffisait de voir mes fringues, dit Stiles, la gorge nouée.

\- T'as vu les miens ? pouffa le loup en s'écartant doucement.

Stiles releva les yeux et ricana à son tour, un peu nerveusement : un sweat de sport gris, une veste kaki "baroudeur" et un jean bleu probablement pioché au pif dans son armoire… Clairement, Scott n'était pas mieux loti que lui au niveau vestimentaire ! Ils faisaient la paire question mode.

Scott tourna sur lui-même en balançant des hanches et en écartant les bras, comme pour montrer toute sa splendeur, et Stiles se mit à rire plus franchement avant de se lever pour le pousser contre un mur et l'embrasser.

\- On s'en fiche de ce que les autres disent, lui sourit le loup.

\- Complètement, acquiesça Stiles avant de s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres de Scott.

\- C'est pas si mal d'être plaqué contre un mur, je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu te plains, plaisanta-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Ça doit venir du fait que généralement on essaye de me les faire traverser, ces maudits murs, râla l'hyperactif. Alors qu'on peut y faire des choses tellement plus sympas…

\- Tellement…

Les deux adolescents se turent, laissant place à des bruits mouillés et des cliquetis de ceinture qu'on défaisait.

000

\- Toi et Stiles, Scott, c'est...

Nathalie Martin tapota délicatement ses lèvres avec ses doigts, cherchant visiblement le bon mot.

\- … surprenant, et un peu difficile à croire, finit-elle par se décider.

\- Pas plus difficile à croire que votre fille en couple avec l'adjoint du shérif, nota le loup en rangeant les livres de la bibliothèque pour une de ces énièmes colles.

\- Ex-couple.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Scott.

\- Maintenant que les Dreads doctors sont partis – et toutes les horreurs qui allaient avec, Dieu soit loué – Jordan a décidé de se consacrer plus sérieusement à son travail, ce qui me semble être une excellente décision que certains feraient bien d'imiter, par ailleurs… rappela Nathalie en le regardant avec sévérité.

\- Oui m'dame, grimaça Scott en piochant dans une autre pile de livres.

\- De plus, Lydia a d'autre soucis à gérer qu'un petit-ami, aussi responsable puisse-t-il être, tu le comprends bien, j'espère, lâcha Nathalie, un rien de menace dans la voix. Elle a avant tout besoin de calme et de repos.

\- On sait, et personne n'a été la voir, pas même Stiles, la rassura aussitôt Scott. On a tous promis. Elle… Elle va mieux ?

\- Elle récupère, admit la mère de Lydia, son visage révélant très brièvement sa fatigue et sa fragilité, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Je disais donc, toi et Stiles ? Ça me semble… étrange, et un peu précipité, d'autant que Stiles est humain, pas un loup. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il a rompu avec Malia, la coyote, il y a peu. Je sais que vous avez tous les deux été confrontés à de terribles choses, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, mais nous ne voudrions pas que vous preniez des décisions précipitées que vous regretteriez par la suite. Il faut savoir prendre son temps pour éviter les mauvaises décisions, surtout lorsqu'on parle d'affaire de coeur.

Le ton de la psy, Scott pouvait le reconnaître entre mille ! Il avait eu le droit à quelques séances préventives après le départ de son père, jusqu'à ce qu'il ose dire à sa mère qu'il ne voulait plus y retourner et que, tant qu'il l'avait elle, il irait très bien. Ça avait fonctionné et, à son grand soulagement, il n'avait plus eu d'autres séances, seulement depuis cet épisode, il avait conservé une certaine méfiance envers les psy, surtout ceux qui voulaient lui faire avouer des choses qu'il n'avait pas dites ni même pensées.

\- Scott ? l'appela Nathalie, le sortant de ses souvenirs. Votre mise en couple a-t-elle été trop rapide ? Précipitée ?A moins que… Toi et Stiles vous voyiez déjà avant sa rupture ? proposa pensivement la mère de Lydia.

\- C'est Malia qui a rompu avec Stiles, pas l'inverse, et à ce moment-là, il n'y avait rien entre nous deux, corrigea rapidement le loup en se forçant à garder son calme malgré l'accusation.

\- Vous vous cherchez, peut-être ? A votre âge, ça n'a rien de honteux ou d'anormal, indiqua Nathalie, se voulant rassurante.

\- On ne se cherche pas, s'agaça Scott en posant plus violemment que nécessaire un lourd dictionnaire sur la table.

Nathalie Martin ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant l'observer de ses yeux en plein mode psychanalyse. Scott hésita à en dire plus. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la mère de Lydia qui, à plusieurs occasions, avait essayé de lui barrer la route face à des problèmes surnaturels, néanmoins, Nathalie était aussi l'une des rares adultes à connaître leur situation, le surnaturel et sa condition de loup, et puis elle était la mère de Lydia… Peut-être que s'il lui expliquait clairement, elle lui ficherait la paix à ce sujet.

\- Disons que, après Donovan, après la séparation de la meute, après tout ça, on a… réfléchi, beaucoup. On a parlé et… On avait envie de… D'être vraiment ensemble, avoua Scott, son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine en repensant à leur premier baiser ce soir-là.

Gênant était probablement le mot qui définissait le mieux ce premier baiser ! Gênant et maladroit, un peu mortifiant, affreusement embarrassant. Heureusement, le baiser suivant avait été bien meilleur, et puis ils s'étaient largement rattrapés par la suite, et pas qu'un peu…

Un sourire un tantinet idiot envahit le visage de Scott aux souvenirs de ses nombreux baisers avec son petit ami, sans parler des nuits passées ensemble.

\- Oh, d'accord, conclut lentement Nathalie. Je comprends, tout ça, c'est pour vous rassurer, un genre d'amitié avec une intimité renforcée pour que l'incident Donovan n'arrive plus jamais… Je comprends mieux.

En voyant le grand sourire s'étalant sur le visage de Nathalie, comme heureuse d'avoir résolu un problème ou une équation, Scott sut que non, elle n'avait pas compris, mais elle n'était visiblement pas la seule.

\- Tu peux y aller, ton heure de colle est finie, annonça-t-elle presque négligemment.

Scott ne perdit pas une seconde et s'en alla, heureux d'être délivré de sa colle et de sa séance de psychanalyse sauvage.

000

\- Bouh !

Stiles hurla et fit un bond de trois mètres, se cognant contre le bord de son casier au passage.

\- Putain Isaac, je te hais… grinça l'hyperactif, une main posée sur son cœur en plein déraillement. Tu pouvais pas rester en France ? Loin de moi ?

\- J'ai essayé, mais ça manquait de congélateur et de gens essayant de m'assassiner, là-bas.

\- Crétin, marmonna Stiles en frottant son front douloureux.

\- Alors, comme ça toi et Scott…

\- On fait la bête à deux dos dans mon plumard ouais, pourquoi ? Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Demande plutôt à Hayden, elle semblait intéressée par l'idée, dit-il moqueusement.

\- Vous n'étiez pas meilleur ami ? Presque frère ?

\- On n'a ni le même père, ni la même mère à ce que je sache, ou alors, je vais avoir des questions à poser à mon père ce soir, répliqua Stiles.

\- Tu sais que Boyd et Erica ne sont jamais sortis ensemble ? Ils disaient toujours qu'ils se sentaient trop proches pour ça, qu'ils en savaient trop sur l'autre, qu'il n'y avait plus de mystère entre eux et que ça leur enlevait tout envie d'essayer. Il y avait aussi une histoire de pince à épiler, de rabat de toilette et de serviette hygiénique je crois… poursuivit distraitement Isaac.

\- Comme ni moi ni Scott ne sommes grande, blonde avec une énorme poitrine ou noir, chauve, avec un regard flippant et une carrure de déménageur, je pense qu'on peut dire que je ne suis pas Boyd, et qu'il n'est pas Erica ! râla Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

\- Quand même… Je le trouve étrange votre couple.

\- Inscris-toi sur la liste. Ou prend un ticket. Ou non, tu sais quoi ? Juste ferme-là, ça nous fera des vacances, grinça Stiles. Et aussi, enlève cette putain d'écharpe ! On crève de chaud et j'ai l'impression de m'assécher rien qu'à te regarder !

\- Moi, ce que j'en dis, je vous préviens juste ! sourit Isaac de son habituelle sourire tordu.

\- Promis, le jour où je me réveille blonde sans mes bijoux de familles, je viendrais aussitôt te voir, se moqua Stiles.

Isaac lui fit doigt d'honneur bien visible et Stiles s'en alla, fier de lui.

000

Scott faisait ses devoirs, plus ou moins, quand il capta le bruit si reconnaissable de la jeep de son petit ami. Sans bouger, toute son ouïe concentrée sur Stiles, il écouta son approche, son cœur battant vivement, ses marmonnements concernant la pelouse humide…

Son propre cœur accéléra petit à petit, dans l'expectative des moments à venir alors qu'il imaginait déjà la chaleur du corps de Stiles contre le sien. Il pouvait presque déjà sentir son odeur – qui était de toute façon imprégnée dans sa chambre – et imaginer son goût sur sa langue...

Scott se leva dès que son amant apparut derrière la vitre après avoir grimpé sur le toit du porche. Il ouvrit rapidement sa fenêtre pour mieux tirer Stiles à lui, le soulevant complètement dans sa précipitation.

\- Je t'ai manqué, mon grand gentil loup ? plaisanta Stiles.

\- Je trouve ce surnom affreux, nota Scott avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles froides de son petit-ami.

Stiles se blottit aussitôt contre son amant, le repoussant juste assez pour qu'ils tombent tous les deux sur le lit. Leurs nez se cognèrent dans leur chute, déclenchant un début de fou rire, vite remplacé par de l'excitation, des mains baladeuses se mouvant sur et sous des vêtements, froissant tee-shirt, pull et chemise.

Les bouches se retrouvèrent bien vite avant de se séparer pour embrasser chaque morceau de peau encore froide à découvert. Leurs pantalons frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, Scott passa sa main dans le creux des reins de Stiles qui aussitôt se cambra en se mordant les lèvres…

Leurs regards, sombres de désir, se croisèrent et leur souffle se mélangèrent dans un nouveau baiser.

Des mains vagabondes allèrent se perdre dans le pantalon de l'autre pour prendre en main un désir débordant. La position n'était pas idéale, mais ils n'auraient bougé pour rien au monde. Ils étaient bien ainsi, maîtres du plaisir de l'autre, leur corps ondulant au rythme des attentions qu'ils subissaient, sur fond de soupirs et hoquets surpris.

Le plaisir les faucha en plein vol au milieu des caresses et des gémissements.

Stiles se laissa tomber à côté de Scott, alors que toute son énergie quittait son corps, remplacée par une délicieuse et voluptueuse torpeur.

Essoufflé et comblé, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Scott dans le dos de Stiles, son nez caressant lentement la nuque devant lui pendant que l'hyperactif jouait rêveusement avec les doigts enlacés sur son ventre.

\- C'était bizarre cette semaine, avec les autres, lâcha Stiles, le premier.

\- Ça va aller, ils vont s'y faire, souffla Scott dans le cou de son humain qui en frissonna de plaisir.

\- Personne ne t'a fait de commentaire après notre "coming-out" ?

Scott embrassa l'arrière de l'oreille de Stiles, se délectant des frémissements que cela déclencha en lui. Les ragots ne semblaient plus avoir d'importance à cet instant. Son monde se résumait à Stiles entre ses bras, et c'était parfait ainsi.

\- Rien d'important, souffla Scott. Ils s'y feront. Et toi ?

\- Pareil, rien d'important, juste des réflexions débiles comme quoi deux amis ne peuvent pas finir amants, grommela-t-il.

\- On leur prouvera qu'ils se trompent, chuchota l'Alpha en embrassant la peau à portée de lèvres.

\- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, gémit Stiles.

\- Tu dors ici, ce soir ?

\- Parce qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une chance pour que tu me libères ? ricana l'hyperactif.

\- Aucune, sourit Scott en soupirant de satisfaction.

\- Scott ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime, annonça vivement Stiles en rougissant.

\- Moi aussi…

Scott resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Stiles, plaquant un peu plus son dos contre son torse. Une langoureuse apathie les prit et ils somnolèrent, engourdis par leur propre chaleur et détendus après leur acte de plaisir mutuelle.

Le sommeil les emporta lentement dans ses limbes d'oubli et d'abandon.

000

Stiles grinça des dents, sur les nerfs. De base, ce n'était pas toujours simple pour lui d'être concentré et de le rester, surtout en cours, surtout dans un cours qui le barbait ! Mais si en plus des gens le zyeutaient en permanence en chuchotant dans son dos, ça devenait une tâche impossible ! Et ça l'énervait. Et ça le rendait nerveux. Et donc il n'arrivait pas à tenir tranquille. Du coup, le prof lui envoyait souvent des regards furieux et ça le stressait encore plus…

Encore deux minutes comme ça et il égorgeait le prochain qu'il entendait ricaner avec son crayon à papier !

Heureusement pour ses camarades, la sonnerie salutaire annonça la fin de son heure d'algèbre avant qu'il ne commette un multiple homicide - ce qui aurait moyennement plu à son père, rapport à la loi, son boulot de shérif, tout ça, tout ça.

Il marcha dans le couloir pour aller à son cours suivant quand il entendit soudainement la voix de Liam :

\- Y a rien à faire, je trouve ça bizarre moi ! Ils étaient amis avant, on devient pas ami et ensuite amant.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? aboya Stiles, sur les nerfs après avoir entendu ce genre de commentaire pendant une heure, en attrapant Liam par l'épaule pour le retourner brusquement vers lui.

Le regard du jeune loup se fit immédiatement fuyant et il essaya maladroitement de détacher les mains de l'hyperactif de sa veste.

\- Pourquoi des amis ne pourraient pas devenir petits amis ? Toi et Hayden, vous vous connaissiez avant, à ce que je sache !

\- Ouais mais, c'est pas pareil, marmonna Liam en cherchant du secours chez ses potes qui s'empressaient de fuir lâchement. Nous… heu… On était plutôt le contraire d'amis, on pouvait pas se voir sans s'insulter. Et nous blesser, parfois…

\- Alors passer d'ennemi à amant, des coups aux baisers, c'est plus logique que d'ami à petit-ami ? le questionna Stiles dont les mains tremblaient sous la tension et l'énervement.

\- Bah, ouais ? C'est, un truc genre, la passion tu vois ? Et puis, la friendzone, ça existe pas pour rien, c'est pas une légende, grimaça Liam en réussissant enfin à s'éloigner d'un Stiles sous le choc. On ne devient jamais amant après avoir été ami, ou alors, ça doit être fade et tout.

\- Ce n'est pas fade entre moi et Scott ! s'écria Stiles dans un regain d'énergie, ses pommettes rosissant toutes seules.

\- D'accord, si tu le dis, accepta Liam en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je… Je vais en cours, à tout à l'heure, peut-être.

Stiles regarda le jeune loup partir, une rage débordante montant en lui.

\- Moi et Scott ce n'est certainement pas planplan ! hurla-t-il au milieu du couloir. On est très chaud tous les deux ! Au lit, on est…

Stiles s'arrêta brusquement quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de crier. Il referma vivement la bouche, rouge comme une écrevisse des clavicules à la racine des cheveux, et prit la fuite jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches, la tête baissée pour ne pas voir les regards moqueurs dirigés vers lui.

000

Scott souriait en regardant Corey et Mason qui se bécotaient discrètement entre deux étagères de la bibliothèque. Ils étaient vraiment adorables ces deux-là, Scott était bien content de les avoir dans sa meute. Dommage que certains aient encore quelques méfiances envers Corey. Le jeune homme n'avait pourtant absolument rien de menaçant !

La chaise à côté de lui racla bruyamment le sol puis Malia s'y laissa tomber avant de le fixer. Sans ciller. En silence. Avec une extrême attention.

\- Un problème, Malia ? demanda gentiment Scott en se tournant vers elle.

\- C'est eux, c'est ça ? fit la coyote en pointant le petit couple à peine discret.

\- Eux quoi ?

\- C'est à cause d'eux que tu t'es mis avec Stiles ?

Scott observa Malia, confus.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il sincèrement.

\- Ils sont heureux, ce sont deux mecs, donc si tu te mets avec un mec tu seras toi aussi heureux. C'est pour ça que tu es avec Stiles.

\- Heu… Non. Pas vraiment, pas du tout même, contesta Scott en se demandant comme Malia avait pu en arriver à une conclusion aussi tordue.

\- Tu aimes les filles. Allison, Lydia, Kira…

\- Lydia c'était particulier ! se défendit aussitôt Scott en sentant la honte de se souvenir empourprée ses joues. C'était une erreur !

\- On s'en tape, balaya rapidement la coyote d'un geste de la main. Tu aimes les filles, tu es sorti avec des filles, alors pourquoi tu sortirais avec Stiles maintenant ?

\- Parce que je l'aime beaucoup ? Qu'on est bien ensemble ?

\- Parce que tu veux faire comme eux, lâcha Malia en imposant sa conclusion. Ils sont gays, ils sont heureux, donc tu veux être gay aussi, pour être heureux.

\- Non, pas du tout ! s'étrangla Scott. Écoute, je suis désolé qu'entre toi et Stiles ça n'ait pas…

\- Ce n'est pas moi le problème, c'est toi. Tu peux être hétéro et heureux aussi, choisi bien tes filles, c'est tout, comme moi avec mes mecs. Le mieux, ce sont les coups d'un soir, le conseilla Malia avec un air de fausse confidence. Pas d'engagement, pas de contrainte, pas d'emmerde. Parfait ! Et quand même du sexe. C'est bien le sexe !

Scott était complètement perdu maintenant et il ne savait absolument plus quoi répondre à Malia. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça de toute façon ?

Heureusement, la coyote étant ce qu'elle était, maintenant qu'elle avait fini son petit discours, elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissa Scott devant ses devoirs à se poser de sérieuses questions concernant ses amis.

000

Stiles conduisait Roscoe, sa chère et vieille, très vieille jeep. Il l'adorait et l'adorerait toujours, la garderait à jamais, quitte à devoir refaire à neuf toute la mécanique interne ! Seulement, aujourd'hui, ce qu'il aimait plus que tout, dans cette chère vieille jeep, c'était d'avoir la main de Scott sur sa cuisse pendant qu'il conduisait. Un sourire idiot lui mangeait le visage et son cœur battait trop fort, ce que Scott ne pouvait qu'entendre, agrandissant encore plus son sourire idiot.

\- Je ne reste pas longtemps ce soir, maman m'a demandé de m'occuper de la lessive, indiqua Scott en pressant un peu plus sa main contre la cuisse chaude et nerveuse de son petit-ami.

\- On va peut-être enfin réussir à faire nos devoirs ensemble cette fois, sourit Stiles avec malice.

\- On peut toujours essayer, rit le loup.

Stiles enleva une main de son volant et attrapa celle de Scott, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fait remarquer dans le couloir, hier, lâcha négligemment le loup.

\- Oh pitié… J'ai juste eu un coup de nerf, c'est tout ! Liam a agit comme… comme un crétin et ça m'a énervé !

\- Au point de parler de nos performances sexuelles ? sourit Scott avec amusement.

\- J'avais eu algèbre juste avant, marmonna Stiles en boudant. Et toi ? Rien dont je peux me moquer pour me venger ?

\- Malia est venue me parler, c'était très bizarre…

\- Bizarre-bizarre ou oh-mon-dieu-range-tes-crocs-bizarre ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait le sexe, annonça Scott en regarda Stiles avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

\- Tant qu'elle ne te mord pas, tout va bien, sourit l'humain.

Scott hocha la tête et un silence confortable envahit l'habitacle sur fond de pouce caressant le dos d'une main, presque distraitement. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire aucun chance pour que l'un ou l'autre fasse ses devoirs ce soir, pas tant qu'ils seraient ensemble en tout cas.

000

La pause de midi, moment salvateur qui permettaient à des adolescents traumatisés par les cours du matin de reprendre des forces pour supporter ceux de l'après-midi. Un moment d'apaisement vitale en somme et qu'il valait donc mieux ne pas gâcher...

\- Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? demanda Hayden en regardant alternativement son Alpha et l'humain hyperactif. On ne dirait pas...

\- De quoi ? s'étouffa Stiles pendant que Scott était en plein bug à côté de lui.

\- On n'a vraiment pas l'impression que vous soyez en couple, alors on se posait la question, compléta innocemment Isaac. A moins que vous soyez déjà séparés ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Enfin non ! Je veux dire, Scott et moi on est toujours ensemble !

\- Ah… C'est juste que… On aurait pas dit, fit Hayden en haussant les épaules, visiblement pas désolée pour sa fausse conclusion.

\- On ne va pas non plus s'embrasser vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, on doit respirer dans la vie, et manger aussi, répliqua Stiles avec agacement.

\- Faut avouer qu'elle a pas tort, confirma tout bas Liam. Vous ne donnez vraiment pas l'impression d'être en couple…

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de se mettre à bugger, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire pour défendre – et pourquoi aurait-il besoin de se défendre d'ailleurs ? - son couple.

Scott prit soudainement les devants et embrassa Stiles à pleine bouche, pour ensuite regarder furieusement sa meute.

\- On est en couple, c'est clair ? annonça-t-il durement, ses yeux flashant brièvement tandis qu'un sourd grondement roulait au fond de sa gorge.

La table entière se tut et piqua du nez dans son assiette. Le loup se tourna vers son petit ami qui jouait négligemment avec sa purée. Stiles puait l'amertume et le doute.

Scott glissa une main rassurante sous son pull dans son dos. Sauf que… lui-même commençait à se poser des questions. Ça commençait à devenir fatiguant de lutter autant, contre tout le monde. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le genre de combat qu'il avait dû mener pour Allison ou Kira. Durant ces relations-là, personne ne mettait en cause ses sentiments, juste leurs côtés déraisonnables voire dangereux, alors qu'aujourd'hui, on lui niait simplement la possible de savoir qui il aimait. On lui refusait le droit d'aimer, parce qu'il s'agissait d'un ami, son meilleur ami, son presque frère lui avaient rappelé certains, l'accusant pratiquement d'inceste.

Le cœur trop lourd et les oreilles bourdonnantes du silence pesant de leur table, Scott se leva sans un mot et partit du réfectoire sous les yeux attristés de Stiles.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un brouillard morne et sans saveur pour lui, il évita tout le monde sauf Stiles, jusqu'au soir où il rentra chez lui. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, un peu de tranquillité, un peu de temps pour se ressourcer loin des commentaires et des rumeurs à son sujet et celui de Stiles.

Il déprimait chez lui, dans la cuisine devant un verre de lait chocolaté, quand sa mère arriva et s'assit à côté de lui. Immédiatement, il se pencha vers elle, toujours confiant dans sa mère, toujours persuadé qu'elle le soutiendrait, quoi qu'il lui arrive. Elle avait accepté les crocs et les griffes, après tout…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, chéri ? le questionna Mélissa en enlaçant ses épaules.

\- Stiles, les autres… Ça ne se passe pas aussi bien que je l'espérais, soupira Scott.

\- Oui, je comprends, c'est assez… particulier de te voir avec Stiles, je ne te le cache pas, sourit sa mère. Mais c'est ton droit, on a tous besoin de faire des expériences parfois. Tu as le droit de vouloir un temps de confort avec ton meilleur ami, surtout si vous êtes tous les deux d'accord, dit-elle avec légèreté. Il sera bien toujours bien assez tôt pour toi pour envisager une nouvelle relation sérieuse, mon cœur.

Le pire coup de poignard est celui auquel on ne s'attend pas, celui qui nous vient d'une personne bien attentionnée et que nous adorons.

Scott sentit cette lame s'enfoncer si profondément sous sa peau qu'il crut ne plus réussir à retrouver son souffle.

\- Je sais, c'est dur chéri, mais tu verras, ça finira par aller mieux. Après Allison il y a eu Kira, après Kira il y en aura une autre.

\- Stiles, souffla Scott, essayant faiblement de défendre son actuel couple.

\- C'est un bon moyen de remettre le pied à l'étrier, acquiesça sa mère en lui frottant l'épaule.

Une boule de la taille d'une balle de tennis avait envahi la gorge de Scott. Un mélange de déception, de douleur et d'amertume. Il éloigna sa mère le plus doucement possible – il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours quoi qu'il arrive – pour aller rejoindre sa chambre. Derek faisait des tractions et des pompes pour se calmer l'esprit ? Il pouvait faire ça lui aussi, surtout si ça pouvait lui éviter de remettre en question une relation qui ne l'avait pas fait se sentir aussi bien depuis… depuis ses débuts avec Allison, avant que tout ne parte mal, quand il croyait encore que leur histoire pouvait avoir une fin heureuse et que l'amour n'était que douceur et romantisme… et un peu de sexe.

000

Stiles faisait sa lecture journalière des journaux du comté à la recherche d'événements révélateur d'un danger surnaturel à venir, quand on frappa à sa fenêtre.

L'espoir brilla un instant dans son esprit à l'idée que ce soit Scott venu passer la nuit chez lui, mais le visage renfrogné de Malia calma rapidement ses ardeurs. Il ouvrit la fenêtre à regret – tout en sachant que la coyote ne se serait pas gênée pour briser sa vitre autrement – et = la laissa entrer.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Stiles en s'ébouriffant nerveusement les cheveux.

Malia avait été sa première petite copine et sa première fois, ça ne s'oubliait pas si facilement. Cependant, et honnêtement, malgré le bon temps passé ensemble, rompre avait été sûrement la meilleure idée de la jeune fille, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de garder une pointe d'affection pour la sauvageonne qu'elle était. Ils avaient eu de bons moments tous les deux, des disputes, mais aussi de bons moments.

\- C'est de ma faute, déclara-t-elle tout de go, bras croisés et menton relevé.

\- Tu as mordu ou griffé qui ? demanda aussitôt Stiles.

Malia parut se perdre dans ses pensées, comme si elle cherchait réellement la réponse à cette question, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je parle de toi et Scott. C'est ma faute.

\- Bordel de- Non ! Évidemment que non ! Et pourquoi ça devrait être la faute de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose ? s'écria Stiles en essayant vainement de contenir son irritation face à une situation qui prenait des proportions insensées.

\- Tu étais avec moi et je suis une fille, et maintenant tu es avec Scott, rappela Malia en se renfrognant. Je suis trop masculine ?

\- Ça n'a strictement rien à voir, grimaça Stiles en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Toi et moi c'était chouette, tu es une fille, une vraie, avec une jolie poitrine et heu… bref, une vraie fille, donc non, tu n'es pas trop masculine ! Tu ne l'étais pas pour moi en tout cas !

\- Je t'ai dégoûté des filles alors.

\- C'est pas vrai, on va jamais s'en sortir, gémit Stiles en se laissant tomber sur le bord de son lit. Je suis avec Scott parce que j'aime Scott, comme j'étais avec toi parce que je t'aimais !

\- Je n'irais pas voir une fille, déclara Malia avec conviction, un air buté sur le visage. Même si tu es moins masculin que les mecs avec qui je sors maintenant, je n'irais pas avec une fille.

\- Comment ça, moins masculin ? s'offusqua Stiles. Je suis un gars très viril quand je veux ! Et-Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas une compétition ! Et depuis quand ce genre de truc te préoccupe ?

\- Les autres filles me disent que c'est bizarre comme situation.

\- Tu trouves ça bizarre, toi ? s'étrangla l'humain. Enfin, plus bizarre que d'habitude ?

\- Le plus simple, c'est que je t'embrasse !

\- Hein ? Que ? Quoi !?

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Malia s'allongea sur lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Stiles resta figé durant quelques secondes, son cerveau semblant dans l'incapacité la plus totale d'analyser correctement la situation, ou de simplement aligner une pensée cohérente.

Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, ce fut forcément à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit sur…

\- Stiles ? J'ai cru entendre du bruit, il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? demanda son père en ouvrant la porte. Oh… Bonsoir Malia. Je…. crois que je vais vous laisser tranquille. Ne faites pas trop de bêtise.

Le claquement de la porte fut ce qui réveilla Stiles qui repoussa brutalement Malia pour courir rattraper son père, tout en réussissant l'exploit de trébucher deux fois de suite dans sa précipitation.

\- Attends p'pa ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! P'pa !

Stiles dévala les escaliers et courut jusqu'au salon.

\- P'pa…

\- Je vois que ça a bien repris entre toi et Malia, sourit son père avec malice.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est juste elle qui… Je suis toujours avec Scott !

\- Tu joues sur les deux tableaux ? le questionna son père, sourcils froncés.

\- Non ! Je ne suis QUE avec Scott ! Malia s'est juste invitée et… et je sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête, s'exaspéra Stiles que la situation pesait de plus en plus.

\- Peut-être qu'elle souhaiterait que tu lui redonnes une chance, fiston. Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, vous étiez bien ensemble, non ? dit son père avec gentillesse.

\- Je suis avec Scott ! Je dois le dire en quelle putain de langue ! éclata l'adolescent.

Les yeux bleus du shérif se firent sévères et Stiles décida qu'il en avait par-dessus la tête. Il enfila chaussures et veste et grimpa dans sa jeep, direction la maison de Scott.

000

Scott était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, observant son petit ami dormir, son oreiller plaqué sous son visage. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel oreiller, il s'agissait de celui sans lequel Stiles s'était retrouvé incapable de dormir après la mort de sa mère. Celui qu'il ressortait quand il stressait et faisait des insomnies. Celui qui n'était pas ressorti du placard pendant presque trois ans, jusqu'à ce que le nogitsune vienne faire renaître ses terreurs nocturnes.

De puis l'affaire des Dreads Doctors qui vous déglinguent la mémoire, il arrivait régulièrement à Stiles de le ressortir du placard et de dormir avec, les médecins de l'enfer ayant fait remonter toutes ses craintes.

Scott posa un pied dans la chambre, puis un second, avant de fermer silencieusement la fenêtre derrière lui. Il se déshabilla rapidement, ne gardant que son boxer, avant de se glisser sous la couette. L'oreiller fut vite relégué à une place de choix sur la moquette, son petit ami préférant manifestement se blottir contre lui.

Le loup resserra ses bras autour de son corps et caressa légèrement le dos de Stiles, se sentant tout de suite mieux avec l'humain contre lui. « La » date fatidique approchait et la présence de son amant lui était d'un grand réconfort pour traverser cette période morose.

\- Scott ? marmonna l'endormi.

\- Mh. A moins que tu aies l'habitude d'avoir d'autres visiteurs nocturnes.

\- T'as les pieds gelés…

\- Désolé, rit à moitié le loup.

Stiles se trémoussa dans le lit, cherchant une position confortable, avant de finalement pousser un soupir résigné. Il attrapa un des bras de Scott qu'il plaqua contre lui avant de rouler sur le côté, adoptant la position du duo de cuillères qui lui collait décidément à la peau. Les pieds – froids – de Scott se mêlèrent aux siens et son souffle vint chatouiller la naissance de ses cheveux. Un baiser sur sa nuque, une caresse sur le ventre, et Stiles crut qu'il allait se mettre à ronronner. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu des pensées autrement plus désagréables en tête…

\- Scott ?

Baiser du loup dans le creux de son épaule, preuve qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- Tu t'es déjà dit que, nous deux, ça pourrait être une mauvaise idée ? chuchota Stiles, une boule dans la gorge.

Silence dans son dos, mais la main du loup continuait de flatter ses abdominaux – forgés par des années à fuir des créatures pleines de crocs et de griffes, et parfois des humains.

\- Au collège, quand tu m'as entraîné au club d'échec parce que Lydia y était, répondit Scott tout en sachant que ce n'était pas réellement la question de son amant.

\- J'avais aucune chance, hein ? soupira l'humain en rentrant dans le jeu,

\- Aucune.

\- Et toi, tu me laissais espérer comme un idiot ! râla Stiles.

\- Comme si j'avais la moindre de chance de te faire changer d'avis, pouffa de rire le loup.

\- A quel point je me suis humilié ?

\- Mec, crois-moi, tu veux pas savoir.

Stiles pouvait sentir le sourire de Scott contre sa nuque. Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il était vexé ou nostalgique ou… abattu. Dieu qu'il avait été stupide dans son entêtement ! Il avait acheté une putain de télé à Lydia pour son anniversaire… Et au moins trois rivières de diamant – enfin, presque diamant -, deux sacs à main de marque, un chaton avec un joli nœud – qui avait fini chez une voisine, Jackson ayant offert un chiot, lui – et un collier de nouilles multicolore en maternelle.

Il était amoureux, et complètement idiot à l'époque… A bien y réfléchir, qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis ?

\- Et aujourd'hui ? souffla Stiles en réfléchissant à voix haute. Je suis toujours le même idiot ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Stiles ferma les yeux, la boule dans sa gorge grossissant douloureusement. Il attrapa les mains de Scott dans les siennes et les pressa dans les siennes.

\- Personne n'y croit, à nous, que ça durera, que c'est vrai, lâcha-t-il avec difficulté.

Il entendit le souffle de Scott se couper derrière lui, puis ses mains lui échappèrent, glissant entre ses doigts nerveux. Son loup le tourna vers lui et alla presser son museau contre sa gorge.

\- Non, personne, confirma Scott. Pas même… Pas même ma mère.

\- Pas mieux pour mon père, ricana douloureusement Stiles. Il croit encore que… que je vais me remettre avec Malia.

Un silence lourd et oppressant envahit la chambre. Stiles passa ses doigts dans les boucles noires de Scott, se demandant vaguement s'il allait encore avoir longtemps l'occasion de faire ce geste.

\- Et si… Je continuais de rêver à l'impossible ? Et que tout cela ne nous menait nulle part...

Scott releva la tête, plantant ses tendres yeux chocolats dans les siens. Stiles le regarda avec fascination. Il ferma les paupières, d'intenses frissons d'anticipation parcourant son corps quand le loup prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Non, ils ont tort, objecta Scott, repoussant le doute qui envahissait son propre esprit. Nous deux, c'est du vrai, du fort. On restera ensemble, quoi qu'ils disent.

Un lent sourire, étira les lèvres de Stiles qui s'avança pour embrasser son loup avec tendresse.

\- Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, acquiesça-t-il avant de fondre sous les attentions de son amant.

000

« La » date fatidique, on y était…

Scott regardait la dalle de marbre, une rose rouge dans les mains.

C'était l'anniversaire de sa mort.

Scott pouvait encore sentir le corps chaud perdre sa flamme dans ses bras, les yeux se voiler, toute vie la déserter… Ses dernières paroles se répétaient comme un cauchemar dans sa tête quand ça n'allait pas.

Lentement, il se baissa et posa la fleur sur le sol, près du magnifique bouquets de lys et de chrysanthèmes laissé par son père. Scott avait attendu qu'il parte avant de se montrer, ne souhaitant pas entacher ce jour d'une vaine lutte entre lui et le père d'Allison.

\- Elle te manque toujours ? résonna une voix dans dos. Moi oui, je n'arrive pas à… A l'oublier.

Scott se tourna vers Isaac, ses yeux chocolat tristes à en faire pleurer les pierres.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? demanda Isaac, mal à l'aise, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre en évitant son regard.

Scott haussa les épaules, tout aussi indécis et nerveux que le blond.

\- Je pense qu'elle en aurait ri, dit Isaac d'une voix craquelée.

\- De quoi ? De nous deux, ici ? Pleurant sur elle ? Peut-être...

\- Ouais, ça aussi, sourit vaillamment le blond. Mais je pensais plutôt à… Toi, et Stiles.

L'énervement envahit Scott durant un très court instant avant que la lassitude ne le remplace, suivie par l'abattement.

Pas ici, pas maintenant… Ce n'était pas… Il ne pouvait pas… Pas sur la tombe d'Allison ! Pas alors qu'il se revoyait, son corps froid et raide dans les bras !

\- Tu crois qu'elle l'aurait pris comment ?

\- Je sais pas, j'en sais rien, renifla Scott en sentant l'émotion lui monter à la gorge, des visions d'une Allison choquée, incrédule, tournoyant dans sa tête.

\- Je pense sincèrement que… ça l'aurait fait rire, souffla doucement Isaac, les yeux rivés sur le marbre, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

Scott vacilla sur ses jambes, avant de s'en aller, titubant presque, usant des quelques forces qui lui restaient pour atteindre sa moto et pleurer en paix, seul.

000

Stiles ne savait pas exactement ce qui arrivait à Scott, mais il semblait avoir perdu sa volonté aussi bien que sa joie de vivre. Depuis quelques jours, il vivait comme un zombi, le saluant mollement avant de s'affaler sur son bureau, apathique.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, et pas besoin d'être Stiles Stilinski pour le savoir, pas besoin non plus de fouiller dans les fichiers de la police pour comprendre. Stiles connaissait la date de « sa » mort, aussi bien que tous ceux de la première meute. Elle était gravée au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Compréhensif, il avait essayé de se rapprocher de Scott, sans forcer, pour le réconforter et le soutenir, mais les fuites de celui-ci à chacune de ses maigres tentatives l'avaient rapidement fait renoncer…

Stiles pouvait comprendre, aussi douloureux que celui puisse être pour lui ! N'était-il pas la cause de sa mort ? Directement ou indirectement, peu importe, il avait été le corps, l'objet, ce qui avait permis au nogitsune d'agir. Scott avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas le vouloir près de lui durant cette période de deuil. Et puis… Ce n'était que provisoire, bientôt, tout rentrerait de nouveau dans l'ordre, Scott sourirait et ils seraient de nouveau tous les deux, à la vie, à la mort ! Il pouvait patienter, laisser son petit ami faire son deuil, autant que lui faisait le sien.

En attendant, on chuchotait sur son passage, sur sa visible rupture, sur son pathétique entêtement à croire que Scott voulait encore de lui, sur son cas désespéré en somme.

Mais, hey ! Il en avait vu des pires ! Des biens pires ! Il avait été amoureux de Lydia Martin en pur perte pendant des années après tout ! Et il avait affronté des monstres sortis des pires légendes qui soit ! Il était plus fort que des ragots de couloirs !

Ou pas… songea-t-il en déglutissant avec difficulté tandis qu'il fermait son casier pour la dernière fois de la journée. A peine quelques minutes auparavant, il avait vu Scott partir, tête basse et dos courbé, sans l'attendre, sans lui dire un mot.

Et si les rumeurs avaient raison et qu'il espérait encore en vain ? Que Scott avait rompu et qu'il ne s'en était même pas aperçu ? Qu'il était encore à côté de la plaque, comme avec Lydia ou même Malia ?

La gorge serrée et la tête remplie de questions sans réponse, de doutes et de murmures moqueurs, il se dirigea vers le parking du lycée et grimpa dans sa jeep. Il lui fallut pas moins de cinq essais pour réussir à démarrer son véhicule, chacun plus douloureux que l'autre. Ce fut un véritable soulagement quand le démarreur fit enfin réagir le moteur.

Stiles roula en silence jusqu'à la supérette, se souvenant avec douleur de combien Scott était infichu de garder ses mains de son côté quand il était assis sur le siège passager. Il aurait aimé avoir les pattes baladeuses de Scott sur lui, ce soir.

Il se gara et récupéra sa liste planquée dans le pare-soleil avant d'aller faire ses courses en maugréant contre son père pour s'occuper l'esprit, père qui allait encore faire la fine bouche devant les steaks de soja et les carottes qu'il allait lui prendre ! Bah, comme à chaque fois, Stiles allait les lui apporter au travail et son père sera bien obligé de les manger s'il ne voulait pas finir affamé !

Il en était là, en train d'hésiter entre le beurre enrichi en oméga 3 et la margarine végétale, quand il entendit une conversation qui lui donna des sueurs froides.

\- C'est simplement que… C'est Stiles, fit la voix fatiguée de Melissa.

Stiles se figea, son paquet de beurre en main, avec l'impression de s'être reçu un coup de massue sur le coin de la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon, bien au contraire mais… C'est Stiles. Ça me paraît tellement… irréel, que lui et Scott, mon fils qui ne s'est toujours intéressé qu'aux filles, qui a d'ailleurs été plutôt précoce à ce sujet, au point de me causer de nombreux cheveux blancs… Que lui et mon fils, sortent ensemble, soupira la mère de son petit ami. Parfois, je me dis que je vais me réveiller un matin et que Scott va m'annoncer qu'un double maléfique a pris sa place ou qu'une créature les aurait piqués, lui et Stiles, et gavés d'ocytocine ou que sais-je encore.

Stiles reposa le beurre d'une main tremblante dans le rayon réfrigéré. La tête lui tournait et son champ de vision lui paraissait étrangement sombre.

\- J'ai été aussi étonnée que vous par la tournure des événements, acquiesça la voix de… Nathalie Martin. Je pense pouvoir vous rassurer cela dit, au moins un peu. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler à Scott de cette situation…

Stiles s'accrocha à la barre de son caddie comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

\- … Ce n'est que passager. Ce sont deux adolescents qui ont vécu de terribles épreuves et une fois leur besoin de rapprochement satisfait, ils cesseront d'être aussi fusionnel, c'est ce que Scott a lui-même admis à demi-mots. Ce n'est que passager Melissa, fit la voix douceâtre de Nathalie.

\- Ce doit être ça, acquiesça Melissa avec hésitation.

Stiles lâcha son caddie et l'abandonna au milieu du chemin avant de courir vers la sortie, la respiration courte et le cerveau bourdonnant. Il sauta dans sa jeep et s'assit sur le siège conducteur pour mieux se mettre à hurler entre ses bras croisés et son volant, des larmes de rage et d'incompréhension roulant sur ses joues. La colère laissa rapidement place à la déprime et il s'affala un peu plus contre sa voiture. Même Melissa… Même Melissa ! Il connaissait l'infirmière presque aussi bien que son père et voila que… Les deux, elle et son père, leurs amis, tous…

Des sanglots étranglés franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres et ses joues le brûlèrent sous la morsure des larmes salées. Comment était-il censé réagir après avoir entendu une telle conversation ? Comment ? Ce n'était pourtant pas énorme ce qu'il demandait, juste une chance d'être avec Scott ! De pouvoir être ensemble, sans personne pour les juger ! Sans personne pour penser à leur place et décider pour eux de ce qu'il avait le droit ou non de ressentir…

Il commençait à peine à se reprendre quand l'apparition surprise de Jordan à sa vitre le fit sursauter de peur. Il regarda l'adjoint avec des yeux de hiboux, plus que conscient de l'allure pitoyable qu'il devait avoir.

Honteux de s'être ainsi laissé aller, et en public qui plus est, Stiles remercia l'adjoint de s'être inquiété et repartit chez lui, sans un mot d'explication, juste la promesse de mieux doser son Adderall… qui n'était pour rien dans son état actuel.

000

Scott passa son week-end, assis à son bureau, dans une parodie d'élève studieux, ses yeux mélancoliques tournés vers la fenêtre, à la vive inquiétude de sa mère.

Stiles resta enfermé chez lui dans sa chambre à se lobotomiser sur un jeu de massacre sous le regard inquiet de son père.

000

\- Hey, dit Stiles à Scott sur le parking.

\- Salut, répondit le loup, sans entrain, sans étincelle dans les yeux.

Stiles regarda ses pieds, le lycée, les voitures, avant de revenir au regard éteint de son… De Scott. Son malaise s'agrandit, celui qu'il avait traîné tout le week-end comme un poids mort sur son âme.

\- On arrête ? demanda-t-il brusquement avec l'impression de s'arracher lui-même le cœur.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? questionna à son tour Scott, la voix rauque.

\- Et toi ?

Aucun des deux ne réussit à soutenir le regard de l'autre plus de quelques secondes.

\- On est plus fort que ça, tenta vaillamment Scott. Non ?

Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il regrettait tellement que tout soit si compliqué, que rien ne se passe comme il l'aurait souhaité.

\- Plus fort que quoi, que qui, Scott ? demanda Stiles d'une voix amère. Nos amis ? Nos parents ?

\- Nos ex… compléta le latino en fermant les yeux de tristesse.

\- Depuis quand doit-on combattre notre propre meute ? C'est pas comme ça que c'est censé fonctionner, et on sait comment… Comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois, rappela Stiles, l'image de Donovan venant le hanter, une fois de plus.

\- Alors quoi ? On arrête ? Tout ?

Scott ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la situation, il ne savait pas s'il était d'accord ou non avec Stiles, s'il avait ou non l'énergie de combattre pour deux, si cela valait seulement le coup...

\- Ami, c'était bien, lâcha l'hyperactif en s'appuyant contre sa jeep, les yeux rivés au bitume entre ses pieds.

Un lourd silence s'établit entre eux alors que, injustement, le monde continuait de tourner, les autres lycéens d'arriver, se saluer, discuter, rire, s'embrasser...

\- Ami, accepta finalement Scott en tendant sa main, un sourire tordu sur les lèvres.

La poignée de main qui suivit scella leur séparation faite la mort dans l'âme.

000

Une journée normale au lycée de Beacon Hills, des élèves qui vont en cours en râlant, des profs qui désespèrent en voyant le peu d'attention des adolescents et distribuent des colles, les casiers qui claquent, les plateaux déjeuner qui tombent lourdement sur les tables du réfectoire, les chaises qui raclent le sol, les portes qui s'ouvrent à la volée…

Et au milieu de toute cette banalité, une meute, composée de plusieurs loups, d'une chimère et deux humains, qui regarde nerveusement par-dessus son épaule avec l'impression de vivre sous un orage grondant, sans en connaître la raison.

000

\- On peut se remettre ensemble si tu veux, ou juste avoir des relations sexuelles !

Stiles regarda Malia avec lassitude, ferma son casier et s'en alla sans répondre.

000

\- Tiens, je t'ai gardé ta place, sourit Scott en voyant Stiles s'approcher.

\- Sympa, s'éclaira l'hyperactif.

Scott observa Stiles s'asseoir et tendit un bras pour lui serrer la cuisse… avant de dévier son geste au dernier moment et lui donner un ridicule coup de poing sans énergie ni conviction dans l'épaule.

000

\- Hey, Scott comment tu vas ?

L'Alpha sourit à Isaac.

\- Tu as vu la nouvelle élève ? Elle est arrivée aujourd'hui et elle est franchement canon, s'enthousiasma le blond.

\- C'est bien, bonne chance à toi, fit Scott avant de s'éloigner, prenant pour excuse de devoir aller aux toilettes.

\- Heu… c'était pour toi que je disais ça, marmonna Isaac, perdu.

000

\- Scotty, tu t'en es mis jusque… commença Stiles en souriant d'amusement avant d'arrêter son geste en cours de route

Il s'apprêtait à prendre le menton en traviole de son petit-ami pour lui enlever la sauce qu'il avait au coin de la bouche avec son pouce si ce n'était en l'embrassant sauf que… Scott et lui n'étaient plus ensemble.

Rectifiant le tire maladroitement, il montra du doigt le problème à Scott avant de montrer sur son propre visage puis de revenir à son assiette, le cœur lourd.

À côté de lui, Scott essuya la sauce avec sa serviette, le regard brusquement éteint.

Toutes les conversations moururent au sein du petit groupe et une atmosphère pesante s'installa.

000

\- Salut, Jordan, lança Stiles en passant près du bureau de l'adjoint dans le commissariat.

\- Salut, comment tu vas ? Ça va mieux après…

Jordan afficha un air gêné en se grattant la nuque et Stiles se souvint avec honte du jour où l'adjoint l'avait découvert en pleine détresse sur le parking de la supérette.

\- Oui, c'était juste un mauvais jour. Une rupture, tu vois ce que c'est, déglutit le fils du shérif en essayant de ne pas trop mentir.

\- Oh, je vois, je connais, répondit Jordan avec sympathie. Ne t'en fais pas, on finit par s'en remettre, le rassura-t-il avec sa gentillesse habituelle. Et puis ça va vous permettre de vous retrouver, toi et Scott.

Le sourire de Stiles se figea. Il lui fit un dernier mouvement de tête, déposa son sac déjeuner sur le bureau du shérif et repartit en vitesse sous le regard inquiet de l'adjoint.

000

\- On se dit à demain, sourit Scott en cheminant vers le parking.

\- Ouaip, à demain pour une nouvelle journée pleines d'aventures palpitantes, ricana Stiles.

Scott accompagna son ami jusqu'à sa jeep et se pencha vers lui, les yeux brillants d'envie, avant de soudainement se reculer. Stiles lui fit un vague geste de la main, le regard plein de déception. Roscoe démarra après quatre tentatives.

000

\- Plus d'énergie McCall ! Tu vois un tutu sur moi ou un de tes coéquipiers ? Non ! C'est parce qu'on fait du lacrosse, pas de la danse classique !

\- Oui coach, haleta Scott, essoufflé malgré ses pouvoirs.

\- Allez, reprends-toi capitaine ! lui lâcha un coéquipier en claquant son épaulière. Maintenant que tu n'es plus avec Stilinski, tu vas pouvoir redevenir toi-même !

Scott préféra ne pas répondre et ignora la nausée qui le prenait.

000

Stiles passa derrière Scott dans le couloir et tendit son bras pour lui attraper la taille… Pour finalement transformer son geste en un salut de la main, un sourire grimaçant sur les lèvres. Scott lui rendit son salut tout naturellement, mais Stiles était persuadé d'avoir vu sa main se tendre vers lui l'espace de quelques secondes.

000

\- J'ai une amie à qui tu plais énormément, indiqua Hayden avec un sourire qui se voulait malicieux.

\- Pas intéressé, répondit Stiles en bataillant avec son cadenas.

\- Et je connais un ou deux gay dans le lycée qui…

\- Qui quoi ? râla Stiles. Si je te dis que je préfère les albinos, tu vas aussi m'en trouver un dans le coin, comme par hasard intéressé par moi ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le prendre comme ça, grinça Hayden.

\- J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui à besoin d'aide pour se trouver quelqu'un ? Et la réponse est non, la coupa furieusement Stiles en voyant la louve ouvrir la bouche.

Agacé, il claqua son cadenas contre son casier et s'en alla, décidant que, pour le prochain cours, ça irait bien s'il lisait sur le livre d'un autre.

000

Tout le groupe discutait à propos du très sérieux sujet des prochains examens, excepté Scott. Ce dernier, silencieux, était obnubilé par Stiles, par ses lèvres, par ses doigts bougeant dans tous les sens. Il n'avait qu'une envie : faire un pas en avant et goûter cette bouche qui le narguait et dont il avait oublié la saveur et la texture, tout comme il avait envie de prendre ces mains volubiles dans les siennes, de les caresser, de les sentir contre sa peau...

Il se retint.

Ce n'était pas là des gestes « amicaux », loin de là…

000

\- Tu sais, Mason m'entraîne parfois dans des bars gay, on peut y aller ce soir, proposa Liam à son Alpha. Corey aime bien ça aussi...

\- Je travaille ce soir, indiqua Scott en replaçant son sac de cours sur son épaule.

\- Demain sinon !

\- C'est gentil mais… ça ne m'intéresse pas, je vais plutôt réviser.

Liam se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec incompréhension. Scott aimait bien sortir pourtant…

000

Stiles regarda son téléphone, le cœur battant. Il avait machinalement fini son texte pour Scott avec un baiser.

Il n'avait pas encore appuyé sur la touche "envoi".

La mort dans l'âme, il effaça la dernière ligne.

000

Le soleil se couchait lentement dans un ciel sans nuage.

Toute la meute était réunie dans la maison du lac de Lydia, dans une atmosphère de camaraderie teintée de stress, des chaînes et des menottes prêtes à l'emploi pour ceux dont le contrôle n'était pas total.

Liam avait droit à une simple paire de menottes, par précaution, et Malia une chaîne autour de la taille. Les deux liens étaient plus psychologiques qu'autre chose, mais avec la tension qui habitait là meute ces derniers temps, deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une.

La lune se leva, pleine, resplendissante comme un joyau au milieu de la voûte céleste.

La surprise ne vint ni de Liam ni de Malia qui, malgré quelques alertes, réussirent à se contrôler assez pour n'attaquer personne. La volonté de fer d'Hayden fut mise à rude épreuve néanmoins, elle aussi tint bon, de même qu'Isaac qui surveillait tout ce petit monde d'un œil aiguisé.

Non, le problème vint de Scott.

A peine la lune fit-elle son apparition qu'il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, sa vision se teinter de rouge et une envie de hurler lui écraser les cordes vocales.

Il tenta de se contrôler, chercha son ancre, son point d'attache, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui donne envie de rester humain ! Mais ni la mort d'Allison ni le souvenir de Kira lorsqu'elle perdit le contrôle de son kitsune ne l'arrêta, pas plus que sa propre volonté ne suffit.

Il se transforma, à la grande frayeur de tout le monde, grognant et frappant dans les murs dans l'espoir que la douleur le garde humain, tout en se tenant la tête.

\- Scott ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Stiles en s'approchant.

\- Reste où tu es ! aboya le loup en faisant un bond en arrière. Je… Je ne contrôle rien…

\- On t'enchaîne, décida aussitôt Isaac.

\- Non ! rugit Scott, ses yeux se teintant brièvement du noir et du rouge du démon Alpha. Pas de chaîne, je les briserai, et ensuite… je vous attaquerai, grogna le métamorphe tout en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

\- Une barrière de sorbier, décida aussitôt Stiles en sortant un paquet de poudre. Isaa-

Scott rugit à nouveau et tous les loups présents se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes, y compris Isaac, y compris Corey qui était pourtant une chimère.

\- Pardon, haleta Scott en se tenant au mur. Je… Je dois partir, me suivez pas, je… Je me contrôlerai, assez, mais… me suivez pas.

L'Alpha envoya un dernier regard d'excuse à sa meute, dont un bien plus long et désespéré à Stiles, avant de sauter par une fenêtre, brisant celle-ci au passage.

\- Il… Il faut qu'on le… qu'on le suive ! bégaya Isaac. Stiles ?

\- Non ! Il vous a dit non, bégaya l'hyperactif qui avait un peu de mal à tenir sur ses jambes tant elles tremblaient.

\- Il pourrait tuer un innocent ! rappela Hayden, la peur rendant sa voix plus aiguë. On est des loups, on peut le...

\- C'est un Alpha ! rappela violemment Stiles. S'il vous blesse, vous mettrez des jours à guérir ! Et… Il a dit non, il peut se contenir, il n'a jamais tué personne !

\- Laissez-moi me charger de lui, vous verrez ! grogna Malia qui abandonnait peu à peu son contrôle. Je peux le-

Un profond hurlement retentit dans toute la forêt et probablement dans la ville aussi, coupant Malia. Puis un second, et un troisième…

\- Il se passe quoi, là ? s'inquiéta Stiles en se tournant vers Isaac.

\- Rien, il… hurle, c'est tout, déclara le blond avec un certain soulagement. Il n'essaye pas de nous appeler, ce n'est pas non plus une menace ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Juste, il hurle… précisa Isaac en frémissant désagréablement tandis qu'un nouveau hurlement résonnait, lui donnant envie de se terrer dans un coin pour lécher des plaies inexistantes.

\- Il hurle à la lune… lâcha Stiles, sonné, avant de ricaner nerveusement. Scotty a toujours été un indécrottable romantique, railla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

\- Du coup, on ne fait rien ? demanda Hayden avec hésitation.

\- Non, on lui fait confiance, à moins que ce ne soit trop vous demander, répliqua Stiles avec acidité, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

\- On peut toujours s'occuper de Malia en attendant, proposa négligemment Isaac.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la coyote qui grognait et claquait des crocs.

000

Melissa se rongeait les sangs dans sa cuisine, une tasse de café froid devant elle et une cafetière presque vide juste à côté. Stiles l'avait appelé au cours de la nuit pour la prévenir des événements et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les nouvelles n'avaient pas été rassurantes. Ayant passé la première partie de la nuit à l'hôpital, elle avait sursauté à chaque urgence, craignant de voir arriver quelqu'un de blessé par une bête sauvage non identifiée ou, dans le pire des cas, la bête sauvage non identifiée elle-même, plombée par un chasseur de passage.

Heureusement, rien de tout cela ne s'était produit, ce qui n'avait pas empêché la mère du loup hors de contrôle de s'inquiéter, loin de là, vivant une nuit blanche au goût de caféine et d'inquiétude.

La nuit touchait lentement à sa fin et une aube pâle commençait à faire son apparition quand le son de quelqu'un passant par la fenêtre ouverte du salon se fit entendre.

Melissa prit sa batte de baseball par précaution et s'avança avec prudence, pour découvrir son fils, couvert de terre, les vêtements déchirés, titubant au milieu des meubles, mais heureusement sans trace de sang sur lui.

\- Scott !

Melissa lâcha sa batte et se précipita vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- M'man, souffla son fils en lui rendant son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

\- Tu m'as fait une telle peur ce soir, soupira sa mère avec soulagement.

\- J'ai juste… perdu le contrôle, marmonna le loup, sans conviction.

\- Juste perdu le contrôle ?

L'infirmière s'éloigna de son fils avec l'intention de le regarder dans les yeux, mais pas moyen, celui-ci fuyait son regard.

\- Scott, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! exigea sa mère.

\- C'était rien qu'une mauvaise semaine, il y avait la mort d'Allison, la pleine lune… chuchota Scott de plus en plus bas.

\- Mon cœur…

\- Je ferais mieux d'aller me doucher et de me préparer, je pars en cours dans deux heures, sourit vaillament le loup en s'éloignant vers les escaliers.

\- Scott…

\- Tu peux aller dormir, c'est bon m'man, je gère maintenant.

Melissa regarda son fils monter les escaliers, des questions plein la tête et l'inquiétude chevillée au corps.

000

Stiles ne suivait pas grand-chose au cours, pour ne pas dire rien du tout. Comme tous les autres, il avait été heureux d'avoir vu Scott arriver en un seul morceau la veille au lycée. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé et n'avait pas non plus la tête de celui qui avait mangé deux personnes pour son casse-croûte d'une heure du matin !

Et puis Stiles avait vite déchanter.

Scott souriait, plaisantait, semblait être redevenu le même qu'avant, sauf que s'il y avait bien une personne que son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas tromper, c'était bien lui.

Ça n'allait pas, encore pire qu'avant la pleine lune. Il n'avait tué personne, certes, mais sa perte de contrôle semblait avoir sapé la confiance de l'Alpha, le rendant nerveux, lui faisant observer ses mains d'un coup d'œil discret à la recherche d'un début de griffe.

Ça n'allait pas pour Scott, vraiment pas, et ça n'allait guère mieux pour lui dire à vrai dire. Toute cette situation lui pesait sur le moral et devoir se comporter en ami après avoir été amant c'était autrement plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Surtout, ça le freinait pour aider Scott… Stiles aurait voulu le prendre contre lui, le rassurer par des baisers, le réconforter à l'aide de tendres câlineries, sauf qu'il devait se contenter de tapes amicales et de mots d'encouragement bien pesés, ce dont il se privait par crainte d'aller trop loin. Parce qu'il le savait, d'une certitude absolue, que si on lui donnait une seule petite possibilité, il allait tout faire foirer et faire le geste de trop, celui qui allait bien au-delà de l'amitié, celui qui montrerait à quel point ses sentiments n'avaient réellement rien de fraternel.

Enfin, tout ça, ça n'aurait été envisageable que si Scott ne le fuyait pas visiblement, encore pire qu'avant. Et bordel ce que c'était douloureux de le voir partir à l'opposé quand il s'approchait. A croire que Scott avait bel et bien tiré un trait sur eux après cette pleine lune désastreuse, un trait définitif.

Il avait une vie de merde...

000

Scott se sentait perdu. Impuissant aussi. Misérable, un peu.

Il n'avait pas su se contrôler… Durant toute une nuit de pleine lune, il n'avait pas su se contrôler. Son ancre actuelle n'avait pas fonctionné, pas plus que les précédentes. Rien n'avait fonctionné, ni la colère, ni la tristesse, ni la volonté pure, tout avait été balayé comme un simple fétu de paille par… Stiles ? Sa meute ? Sa mère ? Son cœur vacillant ?

Il n'avait rien trouvé à quoi se raccrocher et le loup l'avait emporté sur lui, en partie. Il se souvenait encore avoir couru à travers bois, hurlé à la lune, encore couru, hurlé… Il devait probablement s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait blessé personne et que la nuit ce soit mieux déroulée pour ses bêtas. Mais il s'était transformé, il n'avait pas su résister à l'attraction lunaire et il s'en voulait, terriblement…

Pour ne rien arranger, il y avait Stiles, si proche de lui au lycée, à quelques mètres, quelques pas de distance, et que pourtant il ne pouvait ni ne devait approcher, et ce malgré toute son inquiétude pour lui. Il voyait bien dans ses yeux, sentait dans son odeur, devinait dans ses gestes, que son ancien meilleur ami et ex-petit-ami n'allait pas bien. Stiles était nerveux, ses mouvements étaient saccadés, son débit de paroles pire qu'en temps normal et, plus que tout… Il ne passait plus une nuit sans son oreiller. Scott le savait, il l'avait observé durant ces dernières nuits, caché parmi les feuillages d'un arbre. Il avait vu Stiles, recroquevillé contre son satané coussin comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage, quand il ne passait pas ses nuits à mater des vidéos ou jouer sur son ordi, retrouvant ses habitudes d'insomniaque.

Et lui, et lui… Il ne pouvait même pas l'approcher, même pas se laisser approcher. Crocs, griffes et visions sanglantes, voilà tout ce qu'il gagnait à être près de Stiles. Ça et aussi… un désir presque irrésistible de le toucher, de plonger son nez dans nuque, de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle, de le faire basculer à même le sol du lycée pour s'imprégner de son odeur et le recouvrir de la sienne aujourd'hui disparue. Son simple parfum faisait parfois accélérer son rythme cardiaque à des niveaux dangereux.

Toutes ces choses, toutes ces envies, toutes ces pertes de contrôle… ce n'était pas bon, se raisonnait Scott, s'obligeant ainsi à rester éloigné de l'hyperactif. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, Stiles n'était plus qu'un ami, juste un ami ! Et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de se laisser ainsi influencer par son loup, pas s'il voulait garder un minimum de cohésion dans la meute, pas s'il ne voulait pas reproduire la tragédie d'Allison...

000

Dans sa chambre, son téléphone en main, Stiles hésita longuement. Appeler cette personne n'était pas une habitude, mais il avait gardé son numéro, car il pouvait être une énorme source d'information. Qu'il lui arrivait d'utiliser. Parfois. Uniquement quand c'était nécessaire ! Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était pas à la recherche d'information, pas de celles dont ils discutaient habituellement en tout cas or, ils étaient loin d'être amis tous les deux… Malgré tout, tout ça, toute cette histoire, commençait à vraiment lui peser, au point d'en perdre le sommeil. Il entendait les gens murmurer dans son dos, le regarder de travers ou avec un sourire narquois, moqueur, quand ce n'était pas condescendant. Stiles n'avait pas pour habitude de faire attention aux autres et à leur avis, loin de là, seulement ses derniers déboires avec sa meute et Scott l'avaient rendu hypersensible sur le sujet.

Son pouce continua de voler au-dessus de la touche d'appel, indécis.

Il allait probablement se faire envoyer sur les roses mais… il avait besoin de soutien aujourd'hui. Durant toute la journée, encore, il avait entendu les autres parler de lui, de la pitié de Scott de lui avoir donné de l'espoir, de sa stupidité d'y avoir cru, de sa naïveté aussi… Depuis quand il était à ranger dans la catégorie des "naïfs" ? Il ne l'avait jamais été ! Il était plutôt du genre à voir les pires scénarios en toute circonstance ! Sauf cette fois ? Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas envisager que Scott ait pu lui faire un coup pareil ! Et pourtant, c'était un fait, Scott ne s'approchait plus de lui… Merde ! Il avait besoin de conseil !

Stiles appuya sur la touche d'appel.

La tonalité résonna trois fois avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dit que tu ne m'appellerais plus, fit la voix exaspérée au bout du fil.

\- Salut Danny, promis, je te demande pas de pirater quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui ! Même pas un mail ou un fichier de la police ! s'empressa de lui déclarer l'hyperactif.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ? Tu veux me faire faire quoi d'illégale cette fois ? Je te préviens, c'est non ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de me griller pour l'université !

\- Rien d'illégale, je voudrais juste te parler de… de… Comment tu verrais… Si jamais...

\- Je vais raccrocher, prévint Danny.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu penses de moi et Scott en couple ! déballa très rapidement Stiles.

\- …

\- Danny ? Raccroche pas, s'il te plaît !

\- Je ne raccroche pas, je me demande simplement si tu te payes ma tête ou non.

\- Non, je te jure que non, et pitié, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me répondes et que tu me dises que ce n'est pas… impossible, le supplia Stiles dont les mains commençaient à trembler. Que moi et lui, ce n'est pas juste une putain de blague, qu'il ne m'a pas pris en pitié...

\- Ce n'était pas une question, tu es avec lui, devina le hacker.

\- J'étais, corrigea Stiles dans un murmure. J'étais, avec lui.

\- Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ? demanda Danny, perplexe.

Stiles lâcha un rire triste.

\- Pire encore...

\- Ton père ? le questionna Danny.

\- Pense que c'est une passade, avoua douloureusement l'hyperactif. À croire qu'il avait raison...

\- La meute ?

\- Qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble.

\- Couille droite et couille gauche, conclut tout haut Danny.

\- Tu insultes les gens gratuitement, toi, maintenant ? râla Stiles malgré sa voix cassée.

\- Crétin, c'est comme ça que vous appelait Jackson ! Il n'était pas aussi parfait qu'il voulait bien le croire, mais il n'était pas si mauvais que ça pour évaluer les gens, du moment que son ego n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

\- Ça arrivait, ça ?

\- Les soirs de pleines lunes, répondit Danny à la plaisanterie. Alors, toi et Scott, ensemble ?

Stiles agrippa avec force le bord de son bureau et retint sa respiration avec angoisse.

\- Je me disais bien que ça finirait par arriver un jour ou l'autre…

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? souffla l'hyperactif, la voix rauque d'émotion.

\- Je ne te le dirais pas sinon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pour habitude de prendre des gants avec toi.

\- Ça c'est vrai… Et même... avec ma façon de m'habiller ?

\- Je suis censé comprendre quoi, là ? demanda Danny d'une voix plus sombre.

\- Rien, c'est juste… Un commentaire de mon père, laisse…

\- Stiles, tu as le droit d'être avec qui tu veux – de majeur et consentant, et humai-... humanoïde – et de te fringuer comme tu veux, même mal. Beacon Hills est devenu homophobe depuis que je suis parti ?

\- Non, ça se passe très bien pour Mason et Corey, ça a juste été... nous, j'ai l'impression, souffla Stiles, dépité.

\- Vous vous connaissez bien tous les deux, vous êtes forts, vous pouvez tout surmonter.

\- Non, on peut pas, soupira-t-il tristement. La preuve, on n'a pas réussi à surmonter celle-là. On n'est plus ensemble, et Scott ne me parle même plus…

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles dans ce cas ?

Stiles se tut, incapable de répondre à la question pourtant simple du hacker ou plutôt, incapable d'exprimer à voix haute son espoir alors que toute sa logique lui soufflait que c'était fichu d'avance.

\- Il… me manque, lâcha-t-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Stiles, tu n'es pas le seul à passer par ce genre d'épreuve, lui dit Danny sincèrement compréhensif. Je ne dis pas que c'est simple, qu'il n'y aura pas d'épreuve ou que tout le monde vous acceptera, mais d'autres l'ont fait avant toi, ils ont refusé de se résigner, ils ont tenu bon, ensemble, et ils vivent bien aujourd'hui, bien et libre.

\- Libre de leur famille… Ça, je pourrais pas Danny. Mon père, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste...

\- Alors fais-le changer d'avis.

\- A quoi cela servirait ? Scott ne me parle plus, il n'y a plus aucune chance… commença Stiles, désespéré.

\- Ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant sur ton sort que les choses vont s'arranger ! le rudoya Danny. Reprends-toi ! Je n'arrive pas à te reconnaître là ! C'est comme ça que tu vas affronter ton prochain loup-garou ? En pleurant sur ton sort devant lui jusqu'à qu'il meurt d'ennui ?

Stiles ricana à l'image, songeant à Deucalion ou Peter dans le rôle du loup-garou dégoûté d'avoir un humain dégoulinant de larme sur son épaule. Il passa sa manche sur ses yeux et se redressa, ses yeux tombant sur sa batte en alu – bien plus efficace qu'une batte en bois. Danny avait raison, il était pitoyable, et il était plus que temps qu'il se reprenne et redevienne le botteur de cul des loups-garous de cette ville ! Et qu'importe que, dans les faits, il ait plutôt été celui qui se faisait défoncer la tronche, il faisait quand même partie des justiciers de cette ville !

\- Merci, t'es vraiment un chic type, souffla Stiles, un peu moins déprimé.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais continuer de jouer les pirates informatiques pour toi !

\- Même pas une petite fois ?

Danny lui raccrocha au nez. Stiles pesta pour la forme mais il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, un peu plus confiant, jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre sur son père au visage très sérieux.

\- P'pa ? demanda Stiles, sur la défensive.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, fiston.

Le cœur de Stiles accéléra brutalement et l'inquiétude et la crainte se mirent à parcourir ses veines comme un lent poison, ruinant le peu de confiance qu'il avait réussi à récupérer.

\- Il y a un problème ? déglutit l'adolescent, la gorge sèche.

\- A toi de me le dire, Stiles.

Ledit Stiles frémit d'angoisse sous le regard interrogatif de son père.

\- Je ne comprends pas… bégaya-t-il nerveusement.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, fiston, j'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas ces derniers temps, sans compter que…

Le shérif hésita et Stiles sentit son cœur bondir une fois de plus dans sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait, il détestait quand son père s'inquiétait pour lui et encore plus quand il marchait sur des œufs, ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

\- Parrish m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu, il y a plus d'une semaine, sur le parking du Kmart. Et il y a quelques jours, au commissariat. J'ai reçu un appel du lycée aussi, Nathalie Martin, elle s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Je vais bien, p'pa, le rassura aussitôt Stiles avec un grand sourire factice. Mme Martin se trompe et Jordan est juste tombé durant deux mauvais moments ! Je vais bien, je t'assure.

\- Ça arrive souvent ces "mauvais moments" ? releva immédiatement le shérif.

\- P'pa, je vais bien ! répéta son fils, espérant vainement que la troisième fois serait la bonne.

\- C'est à propos de Scott ?

Les mots se bloquèrent dans la gorge de Stiles à l'entente du prénom de son meilleur ami, ex-petit-ami. Les yeux si bleus de son père le fixèrent avec d'autant plus d'intensité, le faisant inconsciemment reculer sa chaise.

Stiles baissa rapidement la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard de son père. Il pouvait sentir son corps trembler de stress, en particulier ses mains, si bien qu'il se tordit les doigts dans l'espoir de masquer sa nervosité. Tout le bien que lui avait fait sa conversation avec Danny venait de s'évanouir sans crier gare.

\- Stiles, regarde-moi, parle-moi, insista le shérif en prenant son fils par les épaules.

\- A quoi bon ? murmura l'hyperactif avec défaitisme. Tu as décidé pour moi de qui j'aimais vraiment.

\- Bon Dieu, Stiles…

Son père le prit soudainement contre lui et l'enlaça avec force. Stiles renifla, confus et émotionnellement à bout. L'odeur de l'après rasage de son père emplit ses narines et le contact chaleureux et familier de son père eurent un effet dévastateur sur son moral et toute la frustration et le chagrin de ces derniers temps lui remontèrent à la gorge.

\- C'est Scott, pas Malia, c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas Malia, répéta Stiles d'une voix étranglée. Sauf que… C'est déjà fini…

\- Mon garçon…

Stiles enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son père dans l'espoir d'endiguer ses émotions, des larmes brûlantes menaçant de s'échapper d'entre ses paupières.

\- Je n'avais pas imaginé… commença le shérif avant de se reprendre. Si j'avais-

\- C'est trop tard, le coupa Stiles. On a… rompu…

L'adolescent se sentait fatigué, moralement à bout. Le barrage qui contenait tous ses sentiments depuis que lui et Scott avaient annoncé leur couple était en train de se fissurer, de céder. Il s'accrocha plus fort aux épaules de son père, ravalant la boule d'émotion coincée au fond de sa gorge.

\- Stiles… soupira son père.

\- Je vais bien, lança Stiles en s'éloignant.

Il essuya rapidement ses yeux et fit un sourire tordu, se forçant à se reprendre pour ne rien étaler de ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

\- Tu peux dire à Jordan qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire…

\- Stiles.

\- … il est juste tombé au mauvais moment et…

\- Stiles, fils.

\- … Mme Martin n'a pas à s'inquiéter non plus, je n'irais pas déranger Lydia, quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai promis.

\- Mon garçon, fit le shérif en forçant son fils à le regarder. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû autant insister pour Malia. Tu es avec Scott, j'ai compris cette fois.

\- Étais, corrigea misérablement Stiles en détournant les yeux.

\- Je doute que ma tête de mule de fils qui avait prévu un plan sur dix ans pour conquérir une jolie rouquine…

\- Blonde vénitienne.

\- … renonce aussi facilement !

\- Cette histoire va me poursuivre toute ma vie, râla Stiles en souriant, certes faiblement, malgré lui.

\- Tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner ou à renoncer Stiles, tu ne serais plus toi si tu acceptais la défaite aussi facilement. Tu ne serais pas toi si tu ne conservais pas illégalement une radio de la police quelque part dans ta chambre...

\- Tu n'as pas de preuve, rétorqua immédiatement son fils.

\- … ou que tu ne me désobéissais pas dès que l'occasion se présente.

\- J'avais mes raisons, s'expliqua aussitôt Stiles.

\- Alors, tu vas vraiment abandonner ? Si facilement ? l'interrogea son père sans faire attention à ses interruptions.

\- Tu penses que Scott me pardonnera ? lui demanda timidement son fils.

\- Je pense que Scott n'attend que ça.

\- Merci, p'pa.

Stiles se leva de sa chaise de bureau pour mieux enlacer son père avec une force qui fit sourire ce dernier avec nostalgie.

000

Scott était sagement assis à son bureau, chez lui, un livre de bio sous le nez.

Il relisait le même paragraphe pour la dixième fois, sans pour autant réussir à retenir le moindre mot. Il avait l'impression de perdre goût à la vie autant qu'il perdait confiance en lui. Il avait le cœur en vrac et le moral dans les chaussettes et malgré ça, il devait encore et toujours combattre son loup intérieur qui tentait de reprendre le dessus en lui envoyant des vagues de rage, parfois de haine, à intervalles réguliers. Scott ne se souvenait pas qu'un jour le combat avait pu être aussi dur pour rester humain.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu comme ça, Allison venait de te quitter, déclara sa mère, à la porte de sa chambre. Tu avais aussi perdu le contrôle et je t'avais alors conseillé d'être ta propre ancre.

\- Et c'est ce que j'ai fais, lui assura Scott en levant des yeux dépités vers elle. C'est ce que j'ai fais…

\- Que se passe-t-il réellement, Scott ?

Le loup esquiva le regard sombre de sa mère et revint à son livre de biologie. Il ne savait même plus quel cours, quel sujet, il était censé étudier.

\- Scott ?

\- J'ai perdu confiance, avoua le loup.

\- En qui ? demanda Melissa qui s'approcha de son fils.

\- En ma meute. En moi aussi, souffla Scott en jetant un regard humide à sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais… Exactement comme lorsque Allison a rompu, dit tristement l'infirmière en s'agenouillant à côté de son fils. Ça concerne Stiles, c'est ça ?

\- Il me manque, affreusement, et je ne peux même plus m'approcher de lui sans que…

Ses griffes poussèrent et ses yeux rougeoyèrent. Il lâcha un grondement menaçant et claqua des crocs devant sa mère avant de brusquement se reprendre. Il inspira un bon coup et força sa métamorphose à prendre le sens inverse.

Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à Scott pour réussir à redevenir totalement humain malgré la rage qui cherchait à le consumer. C'était dur et il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé d'ancre valable, il ne pouvait compter que sur sa volonté et son désir de ne blesser personne, mais il réussit, difficilement, sous le regard coupable de sa mère.

\- Toi et lui, c'était vraiment du sérieux ? demanda-t-elle avec tristesse.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur depuis qu'on est… séparé, souffla Scott.

\- Sans exagération aucune, se moqua gentiment Melissa en avançant une main vers la tête de son fils.

Scott hésita un court instant devant le geste avant d'accepter la tendre caresse de sa mère dans ses cheveux. Son loup devint un peu moins présent, moins violent, et il put enfin se permettre de souffler.

\- Ça m'avait déjà fait mal à Allison, à Kira aussi et maintenant… Ce sera toujours comme ça ? Ça fera toujours aussi mal ?

La main de sa mère continua de peigner ses boucles, apaisant un Scott sur les nerfs.

\- Probablement, mon cœur, souffla Melissa. Mais, c'est vraiment fini entre toi et Stiles ?

\- Il a… Il a rompu. Ça devenait trop… trop difficile d'être ensemble, de devoir se justifier, tout le temps, devant nos amis, nos parents, dit-il tout bas. C'était plus simple de redevenir ami, sauf que même ça…

\- Mais tu aimes Stiles, non ? demanda l'infirmière en ignorant la pointe de culpabilité qui la traversait.

\- Et si ça ne suffisait pas ?

Scott leva des yeux humides empreint de tristesse vers sa mère. Il en avait eu la preuve, parfois, aimer n'était pas suffisant, surtout quand tout se liguait contre vous, que ce soit une famille d'amateurs d'armes qui voulaient votre mort ou un renard intérieur qui passait du côté obscur de la force - Stiles lui avait enfin fait voir les films… Stiles...

\- Mon cœur, je t'ai connu plus combatif que cela, le sermonna gentiment Melissa. Je t'ai connu transgressant toutes les règles, toutes mes règles, pour aller retrouver Allison ou Kira, y compris au risque de ta vie, parfois ! Même si je préférerais que tu renonces à cette partie du programme, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Oui, et regarde où ça m'a mené… Je ne sais même pas si j'ai une chance de le récupérer...

\- Scott, tu es un Alpha, tu es le True Alpha, lui affirma sa mère en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Tu es un combattant, et la bataille n'est pas finie, Stiles est toujours ici, à Beacon Hills, vous pouvez vous réconcilier ! Oublie les autres, oublie-moi ! Tu veux Stiles ? Tu penses que c'est réciproque ? Alors va le retrouver ! Prouve-lui que tu l'aimes et que vous pouvez être plus fort que tout le reste, ensemble.

Scott étreignit sa mère, reniflant alors qu'il sentait un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Sa mère était d'accord, et elle le soutenait ! Et ouais, il pouvait combattre, il pouvait récupérer Stiles, il le devait ! Parce que c'était lui qu'il voulait, et personne d'autre, c'était avec lui qu'il voulait passer ses journées et ses nuits, avec lui qu'il voulait « presque » réviser, avec lui qu'il voulait être.

\- Tu sais quoi, maman ? Je vais aller le retrouver, maintenant !

\- Mon cœur, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un veut te parler avant que tu ne partes en croisade, lui indiqua Melissa, tout sourire, en montrant l'écran de son ordinateur.

Un appel venait d'être lancé, de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis très longtemps !

\- Je te laisse, pense à passer par la porte si jamais tu sors, lui demanda sa mère avec un regard entendu avant de sortir de sa chambre.

\- Promis, sourit son fils avant de se tourner vers son écran pour accepter l'appel. Lydia ! Comment tu vas ? Tu te remets ?

\- Me remettre de quoi ? De m'être fait ouvert le crâne à la trépaneuse ou de prédire et entendre les morts plus fort que jamais ? répliqua la voix cynique de la rousse.

\- De tout ça, je crois, répondit Scott, son enthousiasme refroidi. Si tu appelles, c'est que… tu es sorti ?

\- Oui Scott, je suis sortie, fit Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel. A vrai dire, ça fait deux semaines que je suis sortie et que je suis chez moi.

\- Oh… Mais je croyais… Ta mère nous avait dit de…

\- De ne pas me contacter, je sais, confirma aussitôt la jeune femme. C'était voulu, j'avais besoin de… de prendre un peu de distance, de m'habituer à… à tout ça. Mais maintenant ça va.

\- Ta cure de repos ? l'interrogea Scott, compatissant.

\- Très… reposante. On néglige beaucoup trop les bienfaits de la convalescence après une trépanation, déclara très sérieusement Lydia. Et j'ai profité des deux semaines pour me remettre dans les cours, essayer de rattraper mon retard.

\- Tu reviens bientôt au lycée ?

Le visage de Lydia fit une grimace – charmante – sur son écran.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que je t'appelle. Je ne retourne pas au lycée, Scott. Je… Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le supportais. Pas dans l'immédiat du moins. J'entends encore les voix, les bourdonnements, les messages, des morts. Le lycée ce serait comme… plonger tête la première dans un concert de hard rock permanent.

Scott regarda tristement la banshee. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, il avait vécu ça au début, juste après sa morsure, la différence étant que lui pouvait se contrôler et avait appris à le faire, Lydia ne pouvait que subir.

\- Je ne suis pas assignée à résidence pour autant, on pourra se voir le week-end, le rassura Lydia, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est même déjà prévu que vous soyez invités à la maison ! Et puis j'ai entendu des rumeurs que j'ai hâte de confirmer !

\- Ah ?

\- Toi et Stiles. J'étais sûre que ça finirait par arriver ! sourit-elle malicieusement.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? s'éclaira immédiatement Scott.

\- Bien sûr, quelle question, dit-elle avec dédain. Parce que certains en doute ?

\- Tout le monde, pour faire court, souffla Scott, dépité.

\- Ce sont des idiots, ne les écoute pas. Toi et Stiles, vous devez former le couple le plus abominablement adorable que je connaisse. Pas au niveau de moi et de Jackson, mais pas loin.

\- Merci. C'est… Ça fait du bien à entendre, tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Lydia lui renvoya un regard interrogateur auquel Scott répondit en secouant la tête, refusant de s'attarder sur le sujet et de l'ennuyer avec ça.

\- Ça va faire étrange de ne plus te voir en cours, remarqua-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Avoue, tu es surtout déçu de savoir que tu ne pourras plus récupérer mes notes, se moqua Lydia.

\- Quand elles ne sont pas écrites en charabia, plaisanta Scott.

\- Ou polluées par les racines d'un arbre mort, je sais… Au moins, j'arrive à me concentrer sur mes cours maintenant ! Et comme ma mère est au lycée, je ne l'ai plus sur le dos en permanence. Je respire !

\- Stiles arrive, déclara brusquement Scott, comme étonné, la tête tournée vers sa fenêtre.

\- Amusez-vous bien les tourtereaux, on se voit ce week-end, le salua Lydia avant de fermer la connexion.

Scott n'écoutait déjà plus, toute son attention tournée vers Stiles, sa jeep, sa façon d'appuyer sur la sonnette, sa mère qui lui ouvre…

Quand Stiles toque lentement à sa porte, Scott ne réalise toujours pas ce qui arrive, il n'en est pas réellement capable à vrai dire. Des griffes avaient remplacé ses ongles frêles, des crocs épais ses fines canines, son odorat avait été décuplé et sa vision avait gagné la capacité de concentration d'un prédateur, tant et si bien que lorsque Stiles ouvrit lentement sa porte, les yeux de Scott ne virent que lui, lui et uniquement lui.

Il entendit le cœur de Stiles s'accélérer en le voyant, vit ses pupilles s'étrécirent de frayeur, pouvait presque sentir l'afflux de sang dans les extrémités de l'humain, son métabolisme le préparant à la fuite. Un bourdonnement résonnait dans ses oreilles, comme une voix humaine seulement il n'était plus capable de reconnaître le moindre mot. Un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge quand il vit l'humain faire un pas en arrière…

La seconde d'après, il était sur Stiles, littéralement. Son humain était étalé au sol, sur la moquette, et Scott respirait sa nuque, ses mains plaquées contre ses hanches, ses griffes pressant contre son pantalon. Ses crocs effleuraient la peau pâle parsemée de grain de beauté tandis que sa langue goûtait la texture de sa chaire. Son odorat était comme saturé par l'odeur de l'humain, et pourtant, ce n'était pas assez, jamais assez.

Scott se pressa un peu plus contre lui ses griffes remontant jusqu'à ses fesses puis ses reins...

Un semblant de raison lui revint quand la main hésitante de Stiles vint se placer sur sa nuque. Il sentit enfin toute la peur contenue dans l'odeur de son humain.

\- Stiles, grogna-t-il, moitié gémissant, moitié exigeant.

\- C'est moi. Le suicidaire de service, toujours prêt à plonger dans la gueule du loup, déclara nerveusement l'hyperactif.

Scott se sentit un peu coupable de faire aussi peur à son compagnon, mais le besoin de satisfaire son manque était plus fort. Il gronda sourdement une nouvelle fois avant de placer ses mains sur la taille de Stiles pour mieux le serrer contre lui pendant qu'il humait son cou et embrassait son menton. Ses griffes grattaient la peau fragile et ses crocs raclaient contre sa gorge.

\- Oh merde, gémit Stiles. Je dois avoir des tendances masochistes…

Le loup se régala de l'odeur désormais plus excitée qu'apeurée. Scott put lentement reprendre les commandes, mais ne lâcha pas Stiles pour autant.

\- Pardon, de t'avoir fait peur, haleta-t-il, épuisé par son combat intérieur.

\- Bah, c'est rien, c'est pas comme si on n'essayait pas de me terroriser tous les deux jours pour une raison ou une autre ! répliqua Stiles avec sarcasme. Dire que j'étais venu là pour… enfin… j'imagine que c'est oui ?

\- Avec la totalité des mots, ça donne quoi ? pouffa Scott en relevant la tête pour se noyer dans les pupilles miel de Stiles.

\- Que si t'as envie de me dévorer tout cru, le petit chaperon rouge est ok, plaisanta Stiles.

\- Le petit chaperon rouge ?

\- Ouais, je sais, je me suis auto-émasculé, soupira l'hyperactif.

\- Je connais un très bon moyen pour que tu retrouves ta virilité…

Scott plaça son genou contre l'entrejambe de Stiles et admira ses pupilles qui se dilatèrent de désir.

\- Je te veux, en moi, souffla le loup à l'oreille de son amant. Je veux me sentir plein de toi…

\- Ah, gémit Stiles en se cambrant. Dire que j'étais juste venu pour qu'on se réconcilie, haleta-t-il.

\- C'est pas ce qu'on va faire ? sourit Scott en se levant et en enlevant son tee-shirt.

\- Oh putain si, complètement, acquiesça Stiles, le souffle coupé, avant de se lever à son tour.

Les vêtements furent rapidement un lointain souvenir et les deux lycéens s'embrassèrent et s'échauffèrent sur le lit, semblant incapable de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre de plus de quelques centimètres, quitte à compliquer leurs mouvements. La redécouverte du corps de l'autre fut longue et empreinte de gémissements et soupirs tandis que lèvres, langues et mains étaient mises à forte contribution.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on ne devrait pas parler avant ? demanda Stiles alors qu'il jouait avec les nerfs de Scott.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle ? D'accord.

Scott empoigna le visage de Stiles et colla son front au sien, essayant d'occulter l'espace de quelques secondes les doigts qui se mouvaient à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Je t'interdis de rompre à nouveau, pas si tu m'aimes encore. On est ensemble, et c'est ensemble qu'on affrontera tous les problèmes, y compris notre meute s'il le faut, gronda le loup, frémissant et frissonnant alors que son nœud de plaisir était frôlé.

\- Tu m'en veux ? s'inquiéta Stiles, sa main libre parcourant le corps devant lui avec délectation.

\- Non, je me suis moi aussi posé des questions, avoua Scott en se laissant tomber sur le dos pour mieux écarter les jambes. Mais si jamais il doit y avoir une prochaine fois, j'aimerais qu'on trouve les réponses ensemble.

\- Oh merde mec… t'es trop adorable, même pour moi, lâcha Stiles en admiration devant le corps de son homme qui tremblait de plaisir sous ses yeux.

Scott roula des yeux, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, et incita Stiles à se rapprocher de lui pour mieux l'embrasser. Tout son corps se tendit alors que Stiles pénétrait en lui, et la respiration du loup s'accéléra au point que crocs et griffes sortirent.

\- T'imagines même pas comme t'es bandant là, souffla l'humain qui dominait le corps du loup.

\- Crois-moi que tu es bien plus excitant que je le suis, gronda Scott avant de fermer les yeux et d'agripper fermement les draps.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Stiles à son oreille dans un gémissement tandis que son bassin était comme mue d'une volonté propre.

\- T'aime… aussi… ah ! se cambra le loup.

Plus de mot, uniquement la chair contre la chair, la chaleur exsudant de tous les pores de leur peau, les souffles erratiques et la doucereuse tension d'un plaisir qu'ils avaient cru ne jamais revivre l'un avec l'autre. Quelques baisers maladroits entre deux coups de rein furent échangés, puis ce fut la saturation des nerfs et l'explosion du plaisir dans un feu d'artifice de sensation, suivit d'une langoureuse et délicieuse torpeur.

\- Stiles ? murmura Scott, son amant lové contre lui.

\- Mh ?

\- Plus jamais tu romps.

\- Jamais, acquiesça Stiles avant de bailler largement. Et toi, tu mords le prochain de tes bêtas qui nous saoulent.

\- Je peux pas faire ça, contesta Scott sans grande véhémence.

\- Dommage, ce serait bien pratique, bailla à nouveau l'humain avant de lentement s'assoupir, ses nuits d'insomnies réclamant leur dues.

Et il n'avait pas son oreiller, constata Scott avec fierté, tout en caressant le ventre de son amant. Quant à lui… son loup ronronnait au fond de son esprit, visiblement plus qu'heureux de la tournure des événements. Avec un peu de chance, ses problèmes de contrôle n'allaient plus être qu'un lointain souvenir.

000

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas les mordre ? demanda Stiles d'un air boudeur tout en conduisant.

\- C'est notre meute.

\- Et alors ? Ça montrerait ta domination d'Alpha ou un truc comme ça, regarde Derek ! Il ne se gênait pour briser les os de ses bêtas !

\- Tu veux que je prenne Derek comme exemple ? releva Scott, sourcils froncés.

\- Juste pour ça !

\- Non, Stiles, on va juste essayer de les raisonner et…

Stiles quitta la route du regard juste le temps d'envoyer un coup d'œil sceptique à Scott.

\- Attendons de voir comment ça va se passer avec Lydia, proposa Scott.

\- J'aime pas attendre… Et ça n'a vraiment pas joué pour nous la dernière fois !

\- Faisons confiance à Lydia, elle a dit qu'elle nous réservait une surprise.

\- Pourquoi elle t'a appelé toi et pas moi ? remarqua brutalement l'hyperactif.

\- Parce que je suis plus mignon, répondit immédiatement le loup.

\- …

\- Pas drôle ?

\- Je suis mort de rire là…

\- Elle ne voulait pas t'inquiéter je pense, elle sait que tu t'en fais beaucoup pour elle. Elle doit vouloir te rassurer en direct.

\- Hé bien elle va en avoir l'occasion maintenant ! Et je crois qu'on est les derniers, constata Stiles en se garant.

\- Je regrette pas du tout qu'on ait perdu du temps, dit Scott en allant embrasser son petit-ami, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es inépuisable, souffla Stiles avec amusement.

Scott lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la jeep. Ils s'avancèrent ensemble vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit devant eux avant même qu'ils aient sonné.

\- Vous faisiez quoi ? Vous avez réussi à vous perdre en chemin comme les deux losers que vous êtes ?

Scott et Stiles regardèrent avec stupeur le jeune homme se dressant devant eux. Ça ressemblait à Jackson, ça parlait comme Jackson, mais ça ne pouvait pas être Jackson, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Reptile inutile ? s'étonna Stiles.

\- Pauvre débile…

\- C'est bien Jackson ! sourit l'hyperactif. Tu fous quoi ici ?

\- Il fait bouchon dans l'entrée au lieu d'amener tout le monde au salon, persifla Lydia dans le couloir, bras croisés et moue boudeuse. Vous deux, votre retard…

Stiles désigna Scott du doigt et Scott désigna Stiles.

\- Bien évidemment, soupira Lydia. Dans le salon, maintenant, et sans détour par une quelconque pièce de chez moi pour batifoler dans un coin !

\- Alors c'est officiel ? Couille droite et couille gauche sont enfin ensemble ? renifla Jackson avec un semblant de mépris en se laissant tomber – avec une dignité toute jacksonienne – dans un fauteuil.

\- C'est à se demander pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps, lança Lydia avec un brin de dédain.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y avait un planning de mise en couple à respecter et personne m'aurait mis au courant ? répliqua Stiles avec sarcasme.

\- Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre, vous ? demanda Liam avant de se faire méchamment écraser le pied par Mason.

\- Non, déclarèrent d'une même voix Jackson, Lydia, Mason, Scott et Stiles, et même Corey, avec timidité.

\- Et moi je me mêle plus de couple, je me plante toujours, maugréa Isaac, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

\- Je n'ai pas compris, vous n'étiez pas séparé ? demanda Malia, visiblement perdue.

\- On s'est remis ensemble, annonça fièrement Stiles en enlaçant les épaules de Scott.

\- Et pour ceux qui ne seraient pas d'accord, il existe d'autres meutes en Californie.

Des regards étonnés ou offusqués se tournèrent vers Scott, dont le visage affichait un réel sérieux.

\- Intense, résonna la voix de Mason au milieu du silence.

\- Et il est à moi, rappela fièrement Stiles.

000

Décidément, pour Stiles, la façon dont ça avait commencé entre lui et Scott n'avait aucune d'importance, entre autre parce qu'il n'était pas certain de réellement le savoir. Était-ce la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ? La première fois qu'il avait défendu Scott ? La première fois que Scott lui avait servi d'oreiller ? Leur premier baiser ?

Ça n'avait vraiment aucune importance, ils étaient ensemble, c'était bien tout ce qui comptait. Les médisances de leurs amis et les préjugés de leurs parents avaient bien failli briser définitivement aussi bien leur amitié que leur couple, mais tout cela était désormais du passé. Un nouveau futur s'offrait a eu, constitué d'une meute plus solide que jamais avec les ennemis d'hier, les amis d'aujourd'hui, et ceux qui revenaient après un long voyage pour se retrouver.

.

Fin

.

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu ! Peut-être même fait réfléchir ? Qui sait ! Les mots peuvent avoir un pouvoir bien plus fort que ce que l'on croit ;)

Je rassure, je n'ai absolument pas oublié le petopher ! Qui attend depuis un bout de temps là… Mais je voudrais vraiment finir mon sterek avant ;) Après, juré craché, je le reprends !


End file.
